Just Daisy
by jenisky
Summary: This is my 1st fic, go easy..Ron liked Hermione since first year, but was to afraid to tell her. Hermione liked Ron as a friend, nothing more, until this year.. or so she says. Harry gets a surprise that will change his life forever. MINOR OOTP spoilers.
1. The New Beginning

A/N: this is my first fic!! I'm very excited.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the world of HP.  Don't bother me.

Chapter 1-The new beginning

            Hermione had just gotten on the train, when a whirl of flaming red hair erupted in her face.  "Ron!" she said, very happy to see one of her best friends.  "Where's Harry?"

"I dunno.  I'm just happy to see you."

Hermione knew Ron has had a crush on her since 1st year.  She blushed.

Hermione pulled him into a bone-crushing hug as she went off to find her other friend.

However, the train started moving, and Harry was nowhere in sight.

            Ron and Hermione got a compartment to themselves in the middle of the train.  She hadn't seen him since last term, since Dumbledore didn't want them interacting because of the Order.  They talked, but all the while, Hermione was getting more and more worried about Harry.

            When she could take no more, Hermione went to the conductor.  He said that Harry was safe, and not to worry.  That made her feel better.

            Hermione went back to her compartment, to find Ron in the company of no other than Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  Ron, she discovered, was lying on the floor, unconscious.

A/N: How's that? A cliffy on my first chapter!  I promise, all the rest will be longer.  MUCH longer.  Anyway, please review.  The faster you review, the faster the chapters go out.  Like I said, this is my 1st fic, so I won't be so demanding in the future.  Thanks!!  *FairySprinkles*

*          *          *

***Hey! this is FairySprinkles!  From the future! *spooky music* haha j/k. I just finished chapter 31, and came back to write this…

This story has 3 parts, and each part has less romance and more adventure…just so you kno…but your not completely deprived of the lovey dovey stuff in the later chapters.

~*Jennie


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N: I tried to get this out ASAP, and to my 1st reviewers, childofnite, me, (who is my friend Amy) DumbledoresQuill, and HarryFan13: THANKS!!!!!!!  :)

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I own nothing.

Chapter 2- Arriving at Hogwarts

            "Ron?!  Ron!  Can you hear me?"

            Hermione's attempts to awaken her friend were useless.  Hermione rounded on Malfoy, and he looked frightened by her expression.  He resumed his cool, and drawled, "Hey Mudblood!  Looks like your _boy_friend is out cold!"  He laughed a menacing laugh.

Hermione jinxed him to next Tuesday, while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.

            "Move out boys," Hermione shrilled, "You don't add much to the décor."

She then jinxed them so they bunny-hopped out.

            Hermione knelt next to Ron and whispered, "_Ennervate_!"

            Ron suddenly awoke, and sat up nervously.  "Hermione?  Wh-What happened?  I was eating a chocolate frog, and I turned around, because the door opened, and I thought it was you, but there was Malfoy, with his wand on me…."

            Hermione silenced him by kissing his cheek.  "It's Okay, Ron.  We're nearly at Hogwarts.  You have to get changed into your robes.  And since we're prefects, we have to help the 1st years." 

            Ron groaned.  "Stupid first years," he thought.

            Soon after, they got off the Hogwarts Express, helped the first years, and got into Hogwarts.  Hermione didn't realize how much she missed the vast castle until the sight came around the corner.

            Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall, with Ron anticipating the feast.

            After the sorting, the school had the start-of-term feast.  Dumbledore rose.  "Hello!  And welcome to Hogwarts!  I have a few start-of-term notices I can give out, but they can wait until after the feast.  Tuck in!"

            Suddenly, mounds of potatoes, piles of chicken, bushels of apples, pears, oranges, and Nimpwentz (a new candy from Honeydukes) cluttered the four house tables.

A/N: I know, I know, it's almost as short as the last one.  I'm adding the next chapter today though, too.  Review!!  It's one of the pleasures in my life.


	3. Finding Harry

A/N: does anyone know how long it takes for a chapter you posted to appear?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, the talented JKR does, don't sue me… Blah, Blah, Blah…

Chapter 3- Finding Harry

            As Ron stuffed his face with the delectable food the poor house elves made, (Hermione still didn't totally give up on S.P.E.W.) Harry slipped in unnoticed by everyone but Hermione.

            "Harry!  Where have you been!  I was so worried because you weren't on the train…"

            Harry whispered, "Shhhh!  I'll tell Ron and you later."

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Hermione wouldn't stop badgering Harry about why he wasn't on the train, so he told her.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to me before school started.  He just talked about Voldemort and stuff…." His last sentence trailed off into nothingness.  If they only knew the half of it….

            Professor Dumbledore owled Harry to tell him he was to report to school a day early, and that they needed to talk.  A week after he got this mysterious letter, a whole group of order members, including Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and a new person to the order, Carrie Ennui-Apuro, who looked a little creepy, like more dead than alive, came and picked him up.  Harry guessed there were about twenty, in all.  They rode on brooms to King's Cross, where the scarlet steam engine was waiting for him.  Harry rode there alone, and when he got to Hogwarts, The headmaster greeted him in the Great Hall.

            "Good evening Harry.  Have a nice ride?"  Harry nodded.  "We'll discuss this in my office shall we?"

            Professor Dumbledore led Harry into his office, and the first thing Harry noticed was Fawkes, Dumbledore's giant pet Phoenix.  He had always favored that bird; it was a great help to him when he needed it.

            "So Harry, I take it you got my message?" Harry nodded again.  He wished that Dumbledore would just say what he had to say.  "Well, Harry, what I have called you in here is difficult to discuss.  You see…"


	4. The Confession

A/N: Here it is. Next Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that JK is 13 and lives in the US.  
  
Chapter 4: The Confession  
  
"You see.." Dumbledore's voice trailed off. "You see, about four months before your parents died, Lily found out that she was pregnant with your little sister, Daisy. Well, the healers were able to remove her. Sh- she's still alive."  
  
Harry stared for at least twenty minutes, open-mouthed at the old man, with his half moon spectacles. "Ho-How?" he stuttered.  
  
"Harry, I didn't want to tell last year, enough things were happening, and you almost cursed me, so I didn't think it was a good idea. However, now that you had a holiday, one thought you can cope."  
  
"I'm.I'm a brother?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  
  
"Where? Where is she?"  
  
"She went to a small witchcraft school, a private one, called Jimilas School of Magic, in Amercia. This term, she will be joining us at Hogwarts. She does not know you're her brother. I will speak to her, and then call you back in later. You may go. And Harry," he said, without the happiness that usually danced in his eyes, "Please don't mention this to anyone, even Ron and Hermione, until Daisy finds out. She has the right to before they do."  
  
Harry stood, stunned, and wandered up to Gryffindor tower, thinking about his new position all the way. 


	5. The Unsettling Thoughts

A/N: Thank you to my new reviewers: Mist Emoun Tains, (I'm glad I'm not the only one) and DumbledoresQuill. (DQ: thanks for the continuous reviews. I really like that. (Hint Hint to all you other people.))  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, OF COURSE I own HP. That's why I'm NOT living in a mansion and is NOT as NEARLY rich as the queen of England.  
  
Chapter 5- The Unsettling Thoughts  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Gryffindor tower, with Hermione badgering Ron and Harry to do their homework. She didn't understand why they didn't start their work when they got it.  
  
Harry was thinking about what he and Dumbledore talked about, and apparently it showed on his face. Hermione was gazing at him for the past minute, and finally spoke.  
  
"Harry? Are you feeling all right? Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
Harry glared at her. Half of him wanted to tell Rom and Hermione what happened, but he was bound to his word with the Headmaster. He was waiting for Daisy to come tonight at nine o'clock.  
  
At quarter to nine, Harry went to Professor Dumbledore's office to meet Daisy for the first time. His thoughts would not settle.  
  
"I still can't BELIEVE this!" Harry thought. "I'm a brother. I have a sister. This is going to change EVERYTHING! I'm gonna feel really weird around her. Sh-she's like a complete stranger to me, but she has my blood! Oh.this is so bloody bizarre! I guess it's a good thing.but I can't imagine having someone related to me. Will she come to live with me at the Dursleys?"  
  
Harry reached the office and found a girl, approximately a year younger than him, standing next to Dumbledore. Her name was Daisy. 


	6. Meeting Daisy

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter I posted! Review please!  
*FairySprinkles*  
  
Disclaimer: All is owned by the great JK except Daisy, who is mine. My own. (Just clarifying)  
  
Chapter 6- Meeting Daisy  
  
Harry stood, facing Daisy, and stared. She did the same. Professor Dumbledore let them stay this way for a few minutes. He knew this would be very hard for both of them.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. That made Harry and Daisy snap out of it.  
  
"I've called you both here to talk about.well, One believes that's obvious. You're siblings.  
  
"Please sit down. Would either of you like to talk? Do you have any questions?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was still examining Daisy, as she was examining him. She had red hair, with auburn highlights, and big, bright green eyes, just like his. It was like looking at a younger version of his mother.  
  
Daisy sat, looking at Harry. He had jet-black hair, with bright green eyes, like her own. The only unusual thing about his appearance was the faint lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Dumbledore cleared the silence. "Daisy, here is a picture of your and Harry's parents. I know you don't have any pictures of them. I thought you would like to. Might I add that you look remarkably like Lily, as Harry does James. Well, If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Oh, and Harry," he added, "Daisy was sorted into Gryffindor too. Why don't you show her around, and where Gryffindor tower is? I'll give you a pass so Mr. Filch won't have you hanging by your fingers in his office."  
  
At these words, Daisy looked horrified. Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, he doesn't really do that."  
  
The Professor conjured a shining, floating pass that followed them. "Off you go!" He said with a smile. 


	7. Welcome to Gryffindor!

  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Cheers. (BTW, like the picture? I dunno if it will show up, but it was worth a try.)  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm. yes. Unfortunately, I'm not married, like JKR, I don't have 2 kids, like JKR, and I don't live in England, like JRK! And to sum it all up, I'm NOT JKR, THEREFORE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS!!  
  
Chapter 7- Welcome to Gryffindor!  
  
So! You're Harry Potter, huh." Daisy cried out as they exited Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yep. And you're Daisy Potter."  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
They shook hands, but Daisy pulled Harry into a friendly hug.  
  
"So, *bro*, how's it feel to be famous?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He hated being asked that. "I dunno. I don't FEEL famous. I mean, what I did, well, I don't even remember doing! So, in answer to your question, it feels stupid. But don't worry, you'll be famous too, once the Daily Prophet finds out about this." He chuckled. "They'll have a field day!!"  
  
"Oh, but they won't!" Daisy said, wide-eyed. "Professor Dumbledore's making them keep quiet!"  
  
Harry didn't think this would last very long, being as this was front-page news. He snorted to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm really tired. I'll show you around tomorrow. I want to introduce you to my friends, Ron and Hermione, though. They're in Gryffindor too. I think you'll get along well! Oh, and you'll probably share a dorm with.Oh! What year are you in?"  
  
"Same as you," Daisy replied. "Jimilas, the school I used to go to, had more advanced classes, so Professor Dumbledore put me in sixth year, although I'm only almost 15."  
  
"Okay. Then you'll be in Hermione's dormitory," said Harry. "Well, here we are! Daisy, the password's, 'Chicken Foot.'"  
  
As he said it, the portrait of the fat lady opened.  
  
"Welcome," said Harry, "to Gryffindor."  
  
A/N: Sooooo, I know that chapter had absolutely no meaning, but I had writers block. Sorry. The next one will be better. 


	8. The Suprise

A/N: any time you see *stars* around a word, it just means it should be italicized.  The italics won't load on the website.

P.S.:   A/N: Don't worry Hermione30, more is coming soon.  Like, now!!!  Anyway, thanks for the idea about, well, I don't want to spoil it for everyone else!!  I might use it! Oh, and by the way, it's not my favorite name either, but I wanted to use a flower, like Lily and Petunia were.  Thanks again.

P. P.S:   A/N:  Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!  I really appreciate it.  

P.P.P.S:  A/N:  BTW, Annie and Sara, (for those of you have read my reviews) are written by my friend, who's name she doesn't wish to revel, who said it was a joke.  Just to tell.  She said sorry.

Disclaimer: PLEASE, somebody tell the people who sue POOR, INNOCENT children (and adults) that I don't own Harry Potter AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS, or never will.  Thanks.

Chapter 8: The Surprise

            Daisy gaped around at the tall tower, looking at random people talking, playing Gobstones, exploding snap, and wizard's chess, like she's never seen anything like them before.

            Er… Daisy? You _have_ played chess before, right?"

`           Slowly, Daisy shook her head.  "There were no games at Jimilas.  Strictly studies.  That's why I'm so advanced for my age."

            "Good.  You'll get along _really_ well with Hermione.  She's the cleverest witch in the school."

            Just then, Hermione and Ron, both looking slightly flustered, joined Harry and Daisy's conversation.

            "Hey mate!  Who's this?"  Ron asked, thinking she was just some girl he picked up.

            "She, er…. Well, um…"

            "I'm his sister!"

            A tense silence went over the group of friends at the girl's words.

            "No, really."  Ron turned to Harry.  "You don't have a sister."

            "Of course he doesn't, Ron," came Hermione's squeaky voice.  "Really, Harry, who is she?"

            "She told you.  She's my sister.  Here," said Harry, showing them Daisy's picture of their parents.  "Doesn't she look like my mum? Dumbledore talked to me before school started."

            Ron and Hermione gaped at them.

            "I think _we_ need to talk," said Daisy, breaking the stillness.

* * *

  


They told Ron and Hermione everything.  It was midnight, and Hermione was trying to sleep.  All these years, and they never knew.  Hermione still couldn't believe it. She was in shock, but not just because of that…

"No," she told herself out loud.  This caused Lavender, one of the girls in her dorm, to stir.  She would _not_ let herself think about Ron.  Daisy was BIG news.  But Ron… well, Ron was just so cute.  Before Harry and Daisy came into the common room, her and Ron were talking…

*FLASHBACK*

"So 'Mione, are you gonna make me do my homework now, or will you let it wait for the weekend?

"You know I won't _make_ you, but you should, Ron."

"Yes, but Hermione, could you put down the book?  I wanna talk to you."

She put down the book.  "What is it, Ron?  No, let me guess.  You need my girlish instincts because some other girl won't go out with you."

"Whoa.  You're good."

Hermione smiled sweetly.  

"God, she's hot when she smiles," Ron thought.

"So, who's the girl?"

Ron chuckled nervously.  "Well, you see...ummm...uhhh...well...errrrr...YOU!!" he blurted out.

Hermione's smile faltered slightly.  "Excuse me?"

"YOU!!!!  I'VE WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU FOR 6 YEARS!!  YOU KNOW THAT!  PLEASE!!  JUST ONE DATE TO HOGSMADE!"

It was lucky they were the only ones in the common room.  Ron shouted loud.

Hermione had a battle with herself.

"Yes!! Say yes you dope, you've been feeling that way since 2nd year...You're just better at controlling yourself!"

"NO!!  It would definitely ruin our friendship," thought her other side.  "If you break-up, you'll both be heartbroken, and won't be friends anymore.  It would pull us all apart!  Even Harry!  You don't want that, now do you?"

"Ah, my dear other half, but what if you don't break up?  What if you get along well, and  get married some day and have children?  You never know, a spark might fly….."

"Yes!!!" Hermione shouted aloud.

Ron looked at her in surprise.  "You're serious?  You wanna go out with me?"

Hermione nodded.  "I've wanted this since 2nd year.  I'm just better at hiding my emotions."

With that, Ron dragged Hermione back onto the couch, so she was sitting on his lap, and pulled her into a kiss.  Hermione felt the energy between them as soon as their lips touched, and so did Ron.  He deepened the kiss, ever so slightly, and ran his fingers through her hair.  This went on for five minutes, until they heard footsteps coming, and voices.  Ron groaned.  "Just when it was getting good," he whispered.

Hermione kissed him one more time, barely touching him.  The portrait opened, and there was Harry, with a very attractive girl.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

A/N:  My longest chapter yet!! Sorry I didn't post yesterday.  I was trick-or-treating all night.  Anyway, Happy Day after Halloween!!!


	9. Taking it Slow

A/N: Thanks, Hermione30. I'm not, so I need all the help I can get. Hope this chapter is better. I'm also trying to describe Daisy, as that's what figure8 wants. DON'T FORGET, I'm changing this to PG-13, because of the last chapter, and chapters to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of anything to say but I don't own anybody but Daisy, and don't sue me. (It's 1:30 in the morning, and I got, like, 3 hrs of sleep last night. (Lots of candy = no sleep.) If this chapter is in too much detail, sorry, but that's one thing I've always been terrible at, and I can't think straight, because I'm so tired, so it's probably too detailed, but I really wanted to get another chapter out.)  
  
Chapter 9: Taking it Slow  
  
Hermione had a restless sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what'd happened, and the more she thought about it, the worse she seemed to feel. She really did like Ron, but everything was happening *way* too fast. She decided to talk to him about it today.  
  
Then, as she was rousing from her slumber, she remembered Daisy, and looked over at her bed. The long, scarlet curtains hung around the four-poster bed, so Hermione couldn't see her.  
  
She looked at the clock. Yikes!! It was 7:50, and she had class in 10 minutes! Hermione looked around the dorm. No one was there except her and Daisy. Hermione pulled the curtains around Daisy's bed, and promptly woke her up. With a quick thank-you from Daisy, the girls hurriedly changed.  
  
Hermione and Daisy walked down to their first class, Charms, and as they paced, they talked. Hermione discovered that Daisy grew up in a little town called Starview, Maryland, in the States. That was also where her school was, located in one of the many gigantic woods. They were big on astronomy there, mainly because many stars were visible, hence the name, Starview. Her parents' names were Barbara and Patrick Larkes, and she grew up being Daisy Larkes, as she was adopted. When she was eleven, and got her letter to Hogwarts, her "parents" were very surprised. They didn't know she was a witch, and refused to enroll her into a school so far away until she was 15. Daisy attended Jimilas School of Magic, in Starview, and finally persuaded Barbara and Patrick to let her go to Hogwarts a year early. That was when she discovered she was not adopted, like her "parents" pretended. She was indeed a Potter.  
  
"It was a big shock when Professor Dumbledore told me, and it still is," she said to Hermione. "Just imagine yourself in my shoes. You just found out you were Harry Potter's SISTER. How would you feel?"  
  
Hermione pondered this. "That must be awfully bizarre," she said aloud.  
  
Daisy and Hermione walked into charms 10 minutes late, but since Daisy was new, they weren't punished.  
  
Ron and Harry caught up with them as they were leaving Flitwick's class, and Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell! You walk in 10 minutes late, and don't even get punished! Next time I'm late, I'm having you come in with me, so I won't get detention!"  
  
Daisy giggled.  
  
At lunch, Hermione said, "Ron, do you want to go for a walk around the lake? I need to talk to you."  
  
Ron followed Hermione out, and once they were outside, he put his arm around her.  
  
"Ron," Hermione sighed, "I like you a lot. You know that. But I think what happened last night was much too forward. We need to take it slow. *Very* slow. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose that special friendship."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you want. We'll take it *s l o w*, if that's what you want."  
  
Hermione was very surprised. She didn't expect it to be that easy.  
  
"Look," said Ron, seeing her shocked face, "I like you, and I'm willing to do what you want. In all honesty, I think it was too forward too."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you understand." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and returned to lunch, leaving Ron with his thoughts for company.  
  
"Well, maybe she's right," he considered. "We *are* very close, and that shouldn't be risked. I'm glad she said something."  
  
Ron returned to his dormitory, because he had to finish his potions homework, as he had potions next period. 


	10. My Girlfriend

A/N: Just to tell everyone, I'm going to Florida on vacation till Sunday, so I wont be updating. Sorry!! I will as soon as I get bak!! I PROMISE!  
  
Disclaimer: I think u know by now...but if you are incredibly dim-witted, I DON'T OWN THE MAGICAL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 10: "My Girlfriend."  
  
Daisy became a part of the dream team immediately. They all got along great.  
  
After lunch, the four of them walked down the dungeons for potions. When they reached the classroom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daisy met a very unpleasant sight. Draco Malfoy was snogging Pansy Parkison.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, covering her eyes, while Harry and Ron looked away.  
  
Daisy, however, walked right up to the pair of them and said, "excuse me, but would you mind not doing that in front of us?"  
  
Draco pulled away from Pansy, and looked at Daisy.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he shouted.  
  
"My name's Daisy. Daisy Potter."  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback by this comment, and then said, "Well, Potty, I would say you're a little too young to marry, but what could I say...?"  
  
Harry glowered at him. "She's not my *wife*, you git, she's my sister. Right, Daisy?"  
  
He turned to Daisy, but she looked like she hadn't heard anything he said.  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, great...ummm...right...yes. Yes, that's right."  
  
She was gazing at Malfoy, but she could feel the tension in the air, so she stopped.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her strangely. She blushed.  
  
"Okkkkkkk... Anyway, Malfoy, I don't think you should snog the brains out of Parkison, here. There could be first years around," Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Why would I listen to a mudblood like you?" Malfoy drawled, leaning into Pansy for another kiss.  
  
At that last comment, Ron and Harry charged at Malfoy. Hermione grabbed Harry, but Daisy didn't know what to do, so she stood still.  
  
Ron walked up to Malfoy, and slugged him, hard, square in the face. He winced.  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Never," said Ron, calmly but with hatred, "call Hermione that, EVER, again."  
  
"Oooooooooo! Sticking up for your *girlfriend*, are you Weasel?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!"  
  
Malfoy, for the second time, looked rather taken aback. This time, though, so did Harry.  
  
"Your *GIRLFRIEND*???" Harry asked.  
  
"That's right! My girlfriend." He walked up to Hermione, and quickly kissed her, very hesitantly. "My girlfriend."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, that, for some strange reason, was the most difficult chapter to write so far. I wanted to leave a cliffy, because that's what DumbledoresQuill wanted, but not a cliffy, b/c of other reviewers. (BTW: Thanks so much to everyone!! ( ). I dunno. I tried. Whatever. New chapter when I get back from vacation!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Fairy Sprinkles* 


	11. The Snow Fight

A/N: Duckie, thanks so much about the italics stuff (who's bond??) and no, not Mr. and Mrs. GRANGER, but the Weasleys'. Oh, and I would NEVER let Harry or Ginny die, but I just read an article that said JK might......  
  
***SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THAT, (IT MAKES ABSOLUTLY NO SENSE.....MY FAULT). NOW YOU KNOW, IT'S THE WEASLEYS, NOT THE GRANGERS, WITH HERMIONE AND RON WHEN THEY VISITED IN EGYPT  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.....no one reads these anyway, why do I bother putting them????  
  
Chapter 12: The Night Before Christmas  
  
Ginny woke up in the hospital wing to find a peculiar man with half moon spectacles and twinkling, light blue eyes leaning over her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, not sure if she was dreaming or not.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, I'm glad you're awake. You're been cataleptic for a day; Mr. Potter just woke up, too."  
  
Ginny looked at the bed next to hers, and there was Harry, eyes exceptionally bright green because of his pale face, grinning, bemused, at her.  
  
"It seems, from what I've heard, you and Harry had an intense snowball fight, and fell asleep next to the lake. I must say, that was quite foolish, as it was snowing, and snow covers everything. Hagrid found you, with Harry wrapped around you, Ginny, near the lake, with about half a foot of snow as a blanket. You froze. Literally. Thankfully, Hagrid brought you both up to Madam Pomfrey, and she was able to melt you."  
  
Ginny chuckled, imagining the situation.  
  
"It may seem funny," said Dumbledore, his eyes dancing, and a smile forming on his lips, "but if you were left out any longer, you might have been permanently frozen. Poppy said you both may go when you wake up. Run along, now, and Happy Christmas Eve!"  
  
Ginny exited the infirmary with Harry and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Noticing this, Harry said, "I have a better idea."  
  
Harry took her hand, and they both felt a zing run through them. He jumped a little, and looked into her eyes. Harry didn't know how he got the courage to do it, but soon the space between their mouths was closing.....but just then, Snape came striding down the hallway. "Always ruining everything," Harry muttered under his breath, not meaning to say it out loud, but Ginny picked it up.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into an empty classroom. Snape just walked past; he looked very preoccupied and in a hurry. Harry wondered about this. "Wonder why he's hurrying?" Harry mused.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Come on," she said, "we should really be going....."  
  
Harry took her hand again, and led her down the portrait guarding the kitchens, tickled the pear, and entered, with Ginny following. A certain house-elf ran up to Harry and hugged him around his stomach.  
  
Harry laughed. "Dobby! I haven't seen you in ages.....!"  
  
They talked about all sorts of things. Ginny noticed another house- elf come up to them. This one was female.  
  
"Oh!" said Dobby. "Dobby is forgetting to tell you, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby and Winky is engaged, sir!"  
  
"That's great!" said Harry, a smile forming on his face. "She's doing better, then?" Harry asked, as Winky moved away, smiling.  
  
"Winky? Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir, Winky is doing lots and lots better. Winky is finally realizing, Harry Potter, sir, that Mr. Crouch is not Winky's master. Oh, no, he is not. Professor Dumbledore is Winky's master! Dobby is finally convincing Winky!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Dobby. Congratulations on the engagement!" Harry told himself to remember to tell Hermione.  
  
Dobby beamed and beamed as he brought Ginny and Harry their hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.  
  
"Happy Christmas, great sir and gentle miss." Bid Dobby as they walked out of the door.  
  


* * *

  
"Happy night before Christmas, Ginny," called Harry as he went up the stairs to his dormitory. They were suddenly shy around eachother.  
  
"Same to you!" she yawned.  
  


* * *

  
Ron and Hermione, however, were nowhere close to being tired.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had greeted them when they got to platform 9 ¾. After a quick bite to eat at the burrow, all four of them traveled by floo powder to Egypt.  
  
Ron remembered the pyramid with the gruesome bodies in it, from when he visited in third year, and forced Hermione to enter it with him and Bill.  
  
After almost becoming deaf from Hermione's screaming, Ron, Bill, and Hermione exited the tomb.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Bill flooed back to the burrow, where they had a delicious dinner and dessert.  
  
After that, the five of them gathered around the fire, decorating the Christmas tree, which was 36 feet, 8 ¼ inches tall. Mr. Weasley magically raised the ceiling, so the enormous tree fit. That was okay, but when he charmed the muggle ornaments to fly to the top of the tree, Mrs. Weasley was sour faced.  
  
After about two hours of Ron and Hermione stringing (and eating!) popcorn, Bill and Mrs. Weasley magicing wizard ornaments, and Mr. Weasley magicing muggle ones, everyone went to bed. Bill slept in Percy's old room, and Ron and Hermione slept on the top of the Burrow in Ron's room.  
  
Hermione and Ron climbed the staircase, hand in hand. Hermione opened the door, with Ron following. She's seen his room plenty of times, but never got over the fact that it's like walking into a furnace; everything is orange, because of Ron's all time favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Ron plopped down on his bed, and Hermione did the same on the cot next to his bed.  
  
After a game of pitiless wizards chess, (Ron won, of course) and an awful lot of long, drawn out kissing, Hermione and Ron fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course it can be happening, Molly! We knew it was going to happen eventually! It did last time!"  
  
"But Arthur, it's not possible that Dumbledore's FRIEND is a SPY for You-Know-Who!"  
  
A/N: Har Har Har!! Who could it be? Remus Lupin? (his werewolf side taking over him?) Mad-Eye Moody? (his good reputation FINALLY getting to him?) Tonks? (she could be hiding the dark mark, because she can change her appearance) or is it Kingsley Shacklebot? (He's a mysterious character.....we don't know much about him.....) Read on to find out!!!! *BTW: I did some foreshadowing a few chapters back.....If you review me to tell me who the spy is, I'll give you a present!!!!* New chapter soon. 


	12. The Night Before Christmas

A/N: Duckie, thanks so much about the italics stuff (who's bond??) and no, not Mr. and Mrs. GRANGER, but the Weasleys'. Oh, and I would NEVER let Harry or Ginny die, but I just read an article that said JK might......  
  
***SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THAT, (IT MAKES ABSOLUTLY NO SENSE.....MY FAULT). NOW YOU KNOW, IT'S THE WEASLEYS, NOT THE GRANGERS, WITH HERMIONE AND RON WHEN THEY VISITED IN EGYPT  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.....no one reads these anyway, why do I bother putting them????  
  
Chapter 12: The Night Before Christmas  
  
Ginny woke up in the hospital wing to find a peculiar man with half moon spectacles and twinkling, light blue eyes leaning over her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, not sure if she was dreaming or not.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, I'm glad you're awake. You're been cataleptic for a day; Mr. Potter just woke up, too."  
  
Ginny looked at the bed next to hers, and there was Harry, eyes exceptionally bright green because of his pale face, grinning, bemused, at her.  
  
"It seems, from what I've heard, you and Harry had an intense snowball fight, and fell asleep next to the lake. I must say, that was quite foolish, as it was snowing, and snow covers everything. Hagrid found you, with Harry wrapped around you, Ginny, near the lake, with about half a foot of snow as a blanket. You froze. Literally. Thankfully, Hagrid brought you both up to Madam Pomfrey, and she was able to melt you."  
  
Ginny chuckled, imagining the situation.  
  
"It may seem funny," said Dumbledore, his eyes dancing, and a smile forming on his lips, "but if you were left out any longer, you might have been permanently frozen. Poppy said you both may go when you wake up. Run along, now, and Happy Christmas Eve!"  
  
Ginny exited the infirmary with Harry and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Noticing this, Harry said, "I have a better idea."  
  
Harry took her hand, and they both felt a zing run through them. He jumped a little, and looked into her eyes. Harry didn't know how he got the courage to do it, but soon the space between their mouths was closing.....but just then, Snape came striding down the hallway. "Always ruining everything," Harry muttered under his breath, not meaning to say it out loud, but Ginny picked it up.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into an empty classroom. Snape just walked past; he looked very preoccupied and in a hurry. Harry wondered about this. "Wonder why he's hurrying?" Harry mused.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Come on," she said, "we should really be going....."  
  
Harry took her hand again, and led her down the portrait guarding the kitchens, tickled the pear, and entered, with Ginny following. A certain house-elf ran up to Harry and hugged him around his stomach.  
  
Harry laughed. "Dobby! I haven't seen you in ages.....!"  
  
They talked about all sorts of things. Ginny noticed another house- elf come up to them. This one was female.  
  
"Oh!" said Dobby. "Dobby is forgetting to tell you, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby and Winky is engaged, sir!"  
  
"That's great!" said Harry, a smile forming on his face. "She's doing better, then?" Harry asked, as Winky moved away, smiling.  
  
"Winky? Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir, Winky is doing lots and lots better. Winky is finally realizing, Harry Potter, sir, that Mr. Crouch is not Winky's master. Oh, no, he is not. Professor Dumbledore is Winky's master! Dobby is finally convincing Winky!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Dobby. Congratulations on the engagement!" Harry told himself to remember to tell Hermione.  
  
Dobby beamed and beamed as he brought Ginny and Harry their hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.  
  
"Happy Christmas, great sir and gentle miss." Bid Dobby as they walked out of the door.  
  


* * *

  
"Happy night before Christmas, Ginny," called Harry as he went up the stairs to his dormitory. They were suddenly shy around eachother.  
  
"Same to you!" she yawned.  
  


* * *

  
Ron and Hermione, however, were nowhere close to being tired.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had greeted them when they got to platform 9 ¾. After a quick bite to eat at the burrow, all four of them traveled by floo powder to Egypt.  
  
Ron remembered the pyramid with the gruesome bodies in it, from when he visited in third year, and forced Hermione to enter it with him and Bill.  
  
After almost becoming deaf from Hermione's screaming, Ron, Bill, and Hermione exited the tomb.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Bill flooed back to the burrow, where they had a delicious dinner and dessert.  
  
After that, the five of them gathered around the fire, decorating the Christmas tree, which was 36 feet, 8 ¼ inches tall. Mr. Weasley magically raised the ceiling, so the enormous tree fit. That was okay, but when he charmed the muggle ornaments to fly to the top of the tree, Mrs. Weasley was sour faced.  
  
After about two hours of Ron and Hermione stringing (and eating!) popcorn, Bill and Mrs. Weasley magicing wizard ornaments, and Mr. Weasley magicing muggle ones, everyone went to bed. Bill slept in Percy's old room, and Ron and Hermione slept on the top of the Burrow in Ron's room.  
  
Hermione and Ron climbed the staircase, hand in hand. Hermione opened the door, with Ron following. She's seen his room plenty of times, but never got over the fact that it's like walking into a furnace; everything is orange, because of Ron's all time favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Ron plopped down on his bed, and Hermione did the same on the cot next to his bed.  
  
After a game of pitiless wizards chess, (Ron won, of course) and an awful lot of long, drawn out kissing, Hermione and Ron fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course it can be happening, Molly! We knew it was going to happen eventually! It did last time!"  
  
"But Arthur, it's not possible that Dumbledore's FRIEND is a SPY for You-Know-Who!"  
  
A/N: Har Har Har!! Who could it be? Remus Lupin? (his werewolf side taking over him?) Mad-Eye Moody? (his good reputation FINALLY getting to him?) Tonks? (she could be hiding the dark mark, because she can change her appearance) or is it Kingsley Shacklebot? (He's a mysterious character.....we don't know much about him.....) Read on to find out!!!! *BTW: I did some foreshadowing a few chapters back.....If you review me to tell me who the spy is, I'll give you a present!!!!* New chapter soon. 


	13. The Spy of Lord Voldemort

A/N: Duckie, I don't kno why, but your reviews aren't coming thru to me. I mean, they're not getting e-mailed to me. Oh, and of course I'll read you and your friends' story. (And review, of course!! : ) )  
  
Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry in advance if I don't post for like, 2 or 3 days, but I have about 4 essays lined up to do. Yucky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will, JK ALWAYS will, why am I writing this?????  
  
Chapter 13: The Spy of Lord Voldemort  
  
Ginny woke up on Christmas morning to a sunny room and a pillow in her face, as Harry just threw one at her, yelling, "PRESENTS!! Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry. How did you get up here? I didn't think boys COULD get up here..."  
  
"I have my ways," said Harry, grinning.  
  
Ginny threw the pillow back at him.  
  
Ginny looked at the foot of her bed, and found a huge stack of presents. Harry brought his slightly smaller bunch up with him, and they opened their gifts together. Ginny got the usual sweater and fudge from her parents, shoes with laces that tie themselves together and make the wearer trip from Fred and George, (one of their new products at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes) Droobles Best Blowing Gum from Harry, Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a quill that wrote without ink from Hermione, and some other unusual gifts from her many friends.  
  
After all Ginny and Harry's presents were opened, they went down to the Great Hall to find it deserted. Ginny never saw the vast Hall completely empty. Just then, Professor McGonagall barged in, and exclaimed, "In my office, NOW, both of you!"  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "What could we possibly have done?" Ginny muttered.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
When they sat down in Professor McGonagall's office, she whispered, "Professor Dumbledore will be gone for about a month. We have recent evidence that a new Order member, Carrie Ennui-Apuro, is a spy for He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. (A/N: Ennui-trouble in French, Apuro - trouble in Spanish...whoever speaks either, even a little, and tell me if you picked it up in a REVIEW!! *hint hint*)  
  
Harry and Ginny sat, stunned.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued, "We all were expecting this would happen soon, but not as soon as this. You mustn't tell anybody about this, I'm just telling you both because one believes you ought to know. As there is no one occupying the Great Hall, your food will be brought up to the common room. You must tell no one, except Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Please don't tell your sister, Harry. She will be in great danger..." Her voice trailed off, and she slowly shook her head, before she realized what she was doing, and abruptly stopped. "This is very important...Dumbledore doesn't want this going in rumors around the school. Do you have any questions?" Harry and Ginny were silent. Professor McGonagall took their silence as a no."You may go. Happy Christmas."  
  
Ginny and Harry were still sitting there, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Weasley!"  
  
Harry looked up. "What does this mean?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him, her whole face looking sullen.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, that, I'm afraid, I can't tell you."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the incredibly short chappie. I had writers block. Oh, and BTW, I was gonna post again tomorrow, but my mom wouldn't let me on my computer...she said I was on it too much.. Oh well. Cheers.  
  
*Fairy Sprinkles* 


	14. What Happens on Christmas

A/N: OMG Duckie! You saw the trailer! Lucky Duckie. (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! *blinks* *clears throat*) Thank Bond for me!!!!! Anywayz, I have no clue what I'm gonna write for this chappie, I'm thinking as I type. Oh, and I think this chapter will have a little more romance than past few chappies, but you just have to use your imagination sometimes........  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else, for that matter, just my computer and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
Chapter 14: What Happens on Christmas  
  
Hermione and Ron woke up on Christmas morning by an owl pecking at the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" yelled Ron, happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hedwig hooted as Ron let her in.  
  
"It's a letter from Harry! And.....something else....." said Hermione  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know.....Harry already gave us our Christmas presents," Hermione mused.  
  
"OY! CHRISTMAS!!" shouted Ron, just remembering, and leaving the letter and parcel untouched. "Happy Christmas Hermione," Ron added, his voice muffled as he dived down the stairs to the living room, where his presents were.  
  
Ron then remembered his manners, and ran up back to Hermione.  
  
"Would you give me the pleasure of escorting you down the stairs to the living room?" Ron asked, formally.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, just as formally. "But first.....my first present."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, and kissed him very passionately.......  
  


* * *

  
Daisy had to travel by plane to get to her "parents", and at the airport, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Malfoy. "Don't I know you? Your.....Oh!" He sneered, "You're Potty's *long lost sister*! Well well well."  
  
"Hello, Draco."  
  
Malfoy winced at his name. "You may call me Malfoy. Only Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever you say.....*Draco*." said Daisy, flirtatiously. "What are you doing here anyway, *Draco*? Don't you travel by floo powder?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you taking a muggle plane?" asked Daisy.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Come on, you need to help me.....I've never been on a plane before, and what are these odd looking machines?" Malfoy inquired, pointing to the metal detectors.  
  
"They check to see if you're carrying any weapons, Draco."  
  
"WHAT!! THEY CAN'T HAVE MY WAND!" Draco screeched, a little too loud. People turned around, stared, and led their children away, looking at Malfoy like he was the newest escaped murderer.  
  
"SHHHHHH! Not so loud!" Daisy whispered. "They won't take you're wand, just guns and knives and other stuff."  
  
"Oh. I knew that," Malfoy drawled.  
  
They walked through the metal detectors and Draco slowed down, drinking in his surroundings. (a McDonalds, lots of people, a bunch of food and souvenir shops, and, of course, a bum.)  
  
"Let's go. What plane are you going on?" asked Daisy.  
  
Malfoy replied, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"It's on your ticket, you git."  
  
"Oh. I knew that," Draco repeated, blushing slightly. "Ummm, 72A."  
  
"Really? Me too! You're going to America?"  
  
"Yup," replied Malfoy, uncertainty.  
  
"Ok. The plane leaves in about 10 minutes. We should go on now."  
  
Malfoy shrugged, and followed Daisy.  
  
Daisy could tell Malfoy was scared, though he wouldn't show it, until the plane started to ascend, when he closed his eyes tight and breathed heavily.  
  
"This isn't so bad," he muttered, between breaths.  
  
Daisy looked down at her hand, which Draco was gripping extremely tightly, and gasped to see it was turning blue. She looked around, took out her wand, and whispered, "*warmtheco!*" Instantly the color came back to her fingers, and Daisy replied, "Yeah, sure....." and took out her headphones. This was going to be a long flight.  
  


* * *

  
Harry and Ginny were walking back to Gryffindor tower until Ginny said, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ummm," Ginny struggled for words, "Harry.....I know you know this, but I just want to say that I really like you. What we were going to do yesterday, well, I really want to happen."  
  
Harry looked shocked by this sudden outburst, but then realized what she just said, and this time, the space between their lips really did close.  
  
A/N: JUST WOULD LIKE TO SAY: Cynthia, thanks for pointing this out. "Ennui" means "trouble" if you translate English to French, but "boredom" if you translate from French to English. Sorry about that, but I was still kinda right.  
  
RECAP: So now you got Daisy and Draco heading for America, Harry and Ginny sharing their first "magical" kiss, and Ron and Hermione.....well, that's for you to decide. ; ) 


	15. The Reappearance of Fred and George

A/N: Sorry 'bout that, Duckie!!  Got confused. : )  : )  : )

            *Oh!  Grrrr. I like smiley faces.  They don't like me.  Anytime a J was next to your name, it means it should be a smiley face. : )*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!!  GAH!!!!!!

Chapter 15: The reappearance of Fred and George 

            A few seconds later, Harry pulled away from Ginny, and looked at her face.  She was blushing a little, though Harry didn't know why, and her beautiful, blue eyes were gleaming in the light of the window they were standing next to.  She looked at him with such longing…like she finally got something she wanted.  _Well, she did…me.  _Harry thought.

            Harry leaned down again, and kissed her full on the mouth.

*          *          *

Fred and George Weasley were at their shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, and George was gazing at the miniature wizard cameras they had hidden around the school when they were there, and that are still there.  The sight he saw was like nothing he'd ever expected.

"Fred!  Come here!  You'll never believe what I'm seeing…"

Fred came over, and stared, open-mouthed, at what he was seeing.  "Is that…GINNY? And…HARRY!!"

George nodded.  "They've been at it for about five minutes, mate."

Fred wasn't listening.  He was just watching the happy couple.  "Say, George, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

"I think," grinned George.

George reached over onto the wall, and flipped a switch.  A microphone descended from the ceiling.  "Hey," yelled George, "Yes, you two lovebirds!"

            Ginny pulled away from Harry.  "I know that voice," she whispered.  "Oh crap.  Fred and George!  Where are you?"

            Fred sniggered.  "Oh, you know where we are.  We're at our shop, in Diagon Alley."

            "Then how are you doing this?" inquired a freaked-out Harry.

            Ginny gasped.  "The hidden cameras!  Oh, I thought Filch confiscated them!"

            "Yeah, he did.  Rule one of the _Experienced Pranksters Guide to Life_: always have backups," said George, enjoying himself.  "Sooooo, let's talk about you and Harry, eh!  Fred and I watched you guys snog for five minutes!"

            Ginny, who was already blushing, turned all shades of red.  Harry bellowed, "So what if we were kissing!  I like Ginny, and if I remember right, she just told me she liked me!  There's nothing wrong with that!"

            The twins looked taken aback by Harry's comment.  "Whoa, mate.  Sorry.  We just thought…"

            "I really like you Harry," said Ginny, flirtatiously, and once again, they kissed, but as they did this, Fred and George started disconnecting the camera.  They didn't want to watch any longer…it was getting quite mushy.  The twins exchanged a look as to say, _don't tell mum_, as they heard Ginny's shrill voice call out, "And DON'T tell mum!"

*          *          *

            Hermione and Ron want down the long staircase of the burrow, both blushing slightly by the looks they got from Bill.  Hermione just realized, and froze.  Bill saw this, and grinned at her.  Ron's room was right above Bills.  Bill must have heard them being…passionate. (A/N: now, this is where you're creative mind has to work.  They could be _passionately_ playing Gobstones, _passionately_ brushing their teeth, or doing some…ummm…well, _other_ things, if you get my drift… *grins evilly*) Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know they were an "item," but now, apparently, Bill did.  As Hermione passed, Bill reassured, "Don't worry, I won't tell mum…." Hermione thanked him, and took a seat at the breakfast table.

            "Happy Christmas, Ron!  And you too, Hermione!  Why isn't Harry here again?"

            "Dumbledore wanted him to stay at the castle because of added security, as you-know-who will, of course, not rest till he's dead. (Hermione couldn't stand lying to Mrs. Weasley, and she could tell that Ron's mum didn't believe her, and was glad she didn't question further), and thanks Mrs. Weasley, same to you," said Hermione, but Ron didn't answer.  He was staring longingly at the numerous presents beneath the tree.

            "Oh, go on, then," hollered Mrs. Weasley.  "I swear, 16 years old, and still acts like a child at Christmas."

            Hermione giggled, and went to join Ron in opening presents.

*          *          *

Daisy looked at the clock on the plane.  It was always confusing to her about how planes could have clocks in them, because of the time change from London to the States.

_Well,_ _halfway done, and Draco is still making my hand numb, but at least I'm getting used to it.  Thank god for that useful little spell,_ she thought_,_ as she murmured, _"__warmtheco!"_

            About half an hour later, Malfoy stopped gripping her like his life depended on it, and started talking to Daisy.  They learned a lot about each other, and Daisy thought he wasn't as bad as Harry, Ron, and Hermione always said he was.  She found out that Draco had a terrible childhood, including when his mother never really cared about him, but constantly pretended to in public.  Draco was under the impression that his mother, Narcissa, was under the Imperious Curse, put on her by her husband, Lucius.  Lucius also killed his best friend, Matt Cheery, when he refused to follow in his father's footsteps as a death eater.  Draco didn't want to be a death eater, and won't be until he's out of Hogwarts, but is afraid to tell his father, as his life is at stake.  He said he'd know what to do when the time comes.

            When there was only two hours left in the flight, Draco fell asleep, with his head on Daisy's shoulder.  His last conscious thought was, _well, she's definitely not as bad as Potter.  Who knows?  Maybe this vacation will be worth it…_

A/N: Ok, I actually have an idea for the next chapter!  That means I'll post tomorrow!                   Ttyl!

                        *FairySprinkles*


	16. Caught in the Act

A/N: Sorry 'bout that, Ninny Weasley.  PG-13, not R.

DumbledoresQuill: : )

Line: lol, and thanks!

Duckie!: lol.  Yea, I kno, I can REALLY picture that…I won't let you be bored much longer…

Hermione30: : )

Disclaimer: Only own Daisy…

A/N: I would have posted as soon as I got home, but I had play try-outs today.  For Leader of the Pack.  I'm tryin out for Rosie…I'll tell you guys how it turns out! (The audition was REALLY good…keep your fingers crossed for me!  Pleez!)  Ok, I kno you all don't care a single bit about my life, so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 16: Caught in the Act

            Harry and Ginny continued their walk up to Gryffindor tower in complete silence.  Ginny didn't know what Harry was thinking, but her thoughts were overflowing_.  Wow!  I can't be happier!  Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy I had a crush on forever, likes ME!  Me, GINNY WEASLEY! I must be dreaming._ Ginny pinched herself hard to see.  It hurt.  Bad. _Well, I'm not dreaming.  Oh, great, now Harry's looking at me strangely!  _

            Harry was indeed looking at her strangely.  It wasn't, however, because of Ginny pinching herself.  _Wow.  I can't believe I'm falling for Ginny!  Ron's kid sister!  Weird._ _ I wonder what we're having for breakfast…_ (A/N: sorry, couldn't help myself.  Example of how short attentions span most, I SAID MOST, guys have.)

*          *          *

            As Ron and Hermione tore open their presents, Mrs. Weasley watched with curiosity.  They were sitting unusually close, and Bill kept giving them sideways glances, as he opened his dragon-skin boots from Charlie.  Mr. Weasley kept asking what was wrong.  Molly finally gave in and told him.  "Arthur, do you remember the first time we met?"

            "Ha.  How can I forget?  We were staying at the Leaky Cauldron before going to Hogwarts in…what was it?  Our fifth year?" he asked Molly.  She nodded.  "Yes, our fifth year, and you knocked on my door, and asked me to kill a spider for you."  Molly blushed.  "I guess that runs in the family," she said, and nodded towards Ron.

            Mr. Weasley chuckled.  "Yes.  And ever since then, we were going out."

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled as they reminisced this.  "MUM!"

            "WHAT," yelled Mrs. Weasley, snapping out of her recollection.

            "God, I've been calling you for, like, 5 minutes," said Ron, impatiently.

            "What do you need, dear?"

            "I SAID, when are we going to have lunch?  I'm hungry, mum!"

            "Ron, It's nine o'clock in the morning!  You just had breakfast!"

            Ron looked very odd, so just then Hermione did a strange thing.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek, in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

            Hermione said wearily, though with a small smile, "Come on, Ron.  Let's look in the kitchen." 

            Ron and Hermione went into the kitchen as Mr. Weasley asked his wife, "Is there any reason you brought up how we met, Molly dear?"

            "I just think we're going to be having a little romance in the air this Christmas," Mrs. Weasley sighed, as she looked pointedly in the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione could be seen making out.__

A/N:  OK, I know I didn't even go over Draco and Daisy, and this chapter is almost as short as the first one, but I have a good reason…I had a big report I forgot all about, and when the teach said, "Don't forget, your reports are due tomorrow," I flipped!

Well, I know you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I'll post soon, if not tomorrow, the day after.  No, wait; I have my confirmation on Friday.  Oh well.  Soon.  Promise.  Though, reviews get me motivated to post quicker…*hint hint*

                                    Ttfn

                                    *FairySprinkles*


	17. Harry and Ginny?

A/N: 

Duckie, thankz, and I kno, I DESPISE dresses, but moms making me wear one, and I would consider wearing a…what was it…a smelly pig suit?  Yes.  I would DEFINITLY consider it.  Oh, and I checked my reviews on the actual website, and I'll bother her!! : )

DQ, Why do they do this to us??  Its mean!!  And thanks!

Line, well, here ya go! : )

Disclaimer: I do not want to dis the claimer…who ever that is.  JK? Yea, I guess.

I'm answering a lot of my own questions today.  Weird.  Why am I doing this?  I don't know, why _am_ I doing this?  I dunno.  (Lol Erica, even tho I kno your not reading this, I'll remember to tell you in camp)

Chapter 17: ?????

            Two hours later, Plane 72A, with Draco and Daisy on it, started descending.  Draco woke up, and went into a panic.  

"Da-Da-Daisy!!  I don't like it!  It hurts my ears!" said Malfoy, terrified.

"Oh, suck it up, Draco.  You sound like a two year old."

            Malfoy realized this, and immediately shut up

            "Welcome to America, Draco."

            After landing, Draco and Daisy went to get their luggage.  "Whoa, what are those things?" Draco asked, trying to pop his ears.  Eventually he gave up, and went into the bathroom, so he wouldn't be seen, and performed a spell to make his ears pop.

            "They're luggage racks, Draco.  See, your trunk will come along on the conveyer belt, and it moves in a circle so whosever suitcase it is can take it."

            "Oh, ok."

            Daisy got her luggage right away, but they waited forever for Draco's.  Eventually, they headed to a customer service desk.  On the way there, Draco saw a menacing muggle with…his trunk!

            "Hey!!  Hey, you!  You stole my trunk, you muggle!" shouted Draco.

            "Not so loud," Daisy hissed, as her eyes wandered over to where the muggle was, and widened in horror.  Standing there was a _tall _woman, about 6'2", dressed in all black and dark sunglasses, a lot of dirt.  She was very pale.

            Draco didn't hear her, as he was charging up to the woman, pulling out his wand on the way.  "Hey!  You can't have that!  I've got loads of galleons in there!  And…my hair bleaching kit!"  Draco added the last bit blushing a little.

            "Good.  Calm down, sunny," she yelled, for the whole airport to hear, "Don't try to use your wand on me; I'm a witch, and a very strong one, at that!" As Draco neared her, the woman put a freezing charm on their audience of muggles, so they stood still…time was stopped.  The mysterious lady whispered, "I'm here to pick you up to go to your destination.  Ahh, I see it's you now, Mr. Malfoy.  You look like your father did when he was your age."  The woman paused as she studied him.  "Yes, I can see the dark magic in you already.  Good.  The Dark Lord will be pleased.  By the way, you have very good acting skills."

            "Thank you, Carrie," drawled Draco, like he had not a care in the world.

            "Yes.  Now, who is that girl you are with?  Is she the sister of the Potter boy?" asked Carrie Ennui-Apuro, glancing at Daisy, who could be seen putting powerful memory charms on all the muggles staring, frozen, at the three of them.

            "Yes, ma'am," said Draco, but with an edge of fear in his voice.

            "All right.  You know what you have to do, don't you, Draco?"

            "Yes, ma'am," Draco repeated.

            "Good.  I'll pick you up when the holidays are over.  Happy Christmas."

            With that, she disapparated, and the muggles started moving again as though nothing happened.

*          *          *

As soon as Ginny and Harry reached Gryffindor tower, Ginny went off to send a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_            How're things at the burrow?  Is Ron treating you okay?  Because, you know, I can always do the Bat-Bogey Hex on him…anyway; I just wanted to tell you about some good news that just happened to me.  Harry said he liked me!  I pinched myself to see if I'm dreaming, but I'm not!  (Now, I have this big bruise on my arm) We kissed, and Fred and George saw us on the hidden cameras they put in Hogwarts.  Remember I told you about them?  The hidden cameras, I mean?  Well, they started making fun of us, and Harry stood up for me!  Oh, I'm so happy, and I just had to get away from him to think, so I decided to send Pig to you.  Don't tell mum about us, okay?_

_            Write Back Soon and I hope your having a good holiday.  Happy Christmas!_

_                                                Love, Ginny_

            Ginny thought of sending her letter with Pig, but then thought better of it.  She decided to recopy her letter in this miniature PDA thing that muggles carried around, and then sent it to Hermione's PDA.  (Hermione gave Ginny one for Christmas, after she performed a spell so it will work around magic, and added a special pocket in which you can send letters and notes by closing the pocket—it transports it.)  

*          *          *

            Instantly, Hermione heard a faint beeping coming from inside her jeans pocket.  She took out her PDA, and Mr. Weasley came over, very excited, and said he'd have to remember what it is, and when Hermione was finished with it, could he please see it.  Hermione couldn't refuse, so she opened it quickly.  Inside the pocket was Ginny's note.  Hermione swiftly took it out and opened it.

            As Hermione silently read, Ron watched her face.  It was mixed with happiness, surprise, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked utterly beautiful.

            When Hermione finished the letter, she gave Ron a look as to say, _follow me_, and took his hand, and led him up the stairs.  

            "We'll be right back, mum," yelled Ron, as he scrambled up the stairs.

            Mrs. Weasley looked at him knowingly, and Ron blushed.

            Once they were in Ron's room, Hermione said, "Ron!  You'll never guess what I just got from Ginny!"

            "A letter?" conjectured Ron.

            "Yes," said Hermione, exasperated.  "Guess what it SAYS!"

            "Ohhhh…errrrr…Ginny got expelled?" asked Ron, somewhat hopefully.

            "NO!  God, Ron, do you have any sensitivity what so ever?"

            "No."

            Hermione sighed.  "That's one thing I've always liked about you, however dim-witted that sounds."

            "I don't think it sounds dim-witted," Ron flirted, as he pulled her into a loving kiss.  They kissed for a while, and then realized they left the door opened, and Bill was leaning against the doorframe, watching them.

            "So, little bro…"

            "Get _OUT_ Bill!" exclaimed Ron as he slammed the door in Bill's face.  "I hate having so many brothers," Ron pouted, as he leaned down to Hermione.  

            Hermione spoke, with her lips brushing Ron's, "Ginny and Harry are going out…"

            Hermione was not prepared for what Ron would say, and didn't expect her ears to go numb from his loud screaming, "WHAT!!!!!!"

*          *          *

A/N: MY longest Chapter yet!  I'm happy.  I doubt I'll post tomorrow, because of my Confirmation, but I promise, ASAP!

                        *FairySprinkles*


	18. The Agreement

A/N: All right, everyone.  I have a good excuse fro not posting for THREE days!!  *Shudders at thought*

1) Confirmation (which went well, for all you people who care, tho I know no one does) (fri.)

2) Big, mean reports (sat.)

3) Holiday Bazarre at skool…all day.  *Groans* Fundraising for 8th grade graduation, and Girl Scouts (sun.)

4) Sick in bed all day today, but posting anywayz.  (Shhhh!  It's a secret!)

Hermione30: I see some in the near future…perhaps nearer than you think! *wink wink*

Duckie!: Ha!  I tricked you! Wait, you don't know that yet.  Ok, forget I said that.  _Obliviate!_ *Looks curiously* well?  Did you forget?  Anywayz, thanks, thanks, and err, thanks, and yea, I read LoTR, actually, I'm reading the fellowship now too!  Weird.  Legolas is my fave character, and Orlando Bloom is perfect for him : )  Oh, and that was a VERY odd fic, by the sound of it…

AniHope: Thanks!

DQ: *smiles*

Line: Thanks, Thanks, and done!

Disclaimer: you know, I never knew what 'disclaimer' meant.  I just looked it up, and another word for it is 'requirement'.  Weird.  Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, friends, parents of friends, or everyone but Daisy and Carrie.

**Chapter 18:** The Agreement

            "HA-HARRY AND GINNY!  MY SISTER IS GOING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND?? That's great!" (A/N: he he.  I bet I had you all fooled he was angry!  Actually, I was gonna make him mad, but I changed my mind, because I remembered the train ride home in the 5th book…)

            "I thought you would think so," Hermione said, glad he wasn't going to explode, because it looked like he was.

            Ron grabbed the letter that was now on the floor, and read it himself.  "'Don't tell mum'.  Hmmmm, I wonder why…" said Ron, sardonically.

            Then Hermione said, "I'm going to write back to Ginny, Ronnie.  I'll be back later."  She gave him a quick kiss, which Ron tried to make longer, but she just broke it, smiled, and left Ron sitting on his bed, with a look of longing on his face.

*          *          *

            Ginny received Hermione's letter about half an hour later, when she was out on the quidditch pitch, practicing chasing for the next match (Harry was now seeker and captain, as Angelina left, and made Ginny a chaser.)  Her beeping PDA made her land hastily, and then she took out the muggle device.

_            Dear Ginny,_

            Wow!  I told Ron, and he seemed angry you were dating, but he was just yelling because he was happy, if that makes sense.  Well, congratulations!  I know you've been crushing on him since first year… Ginny didn't realize this was so obvious! …and I'm happy you're finally dating.  Burrows fine, Ron's being Ron. (Bill caught us kissing…It was SO embarrassing!) Ginny smiled at this.  I won't tell your mum. Well, your dad is very interested in my PDA, and he asked to see it, so I'd better go.  Oh, and go talk to Harry!  I'm sure he wants to, don't go avoiding him.

                        Happy Christmas to you too, and see you when the holidays are over!

                                    Love, Hermione

                        Ginny finished reading Hermione's letter, and gathered her stuff.  She headed back up to the castle, and went to go find Harry.  She was taking Hermione's advice, and all the way back up to the castle, she thought of what she would say to Harry.  Little did she know that her musings would be soon forgotten.

*          *          *

                        Draco went back, trunk in tow, to where Daisy was waiting for his explanation.  She still looked scared of the woman.

                        "Bitch," muttered Draco.

                        "What did she say to you Draco?" inquired Daisy.

                        Draco looked over at her, his eyes showing fear, and Daisy noticed this.  However, he said nothing, and she didn't push the topic.

                        Daisy said, uncertainty, "So, Draco, where are you going in Maryland?

                        "Umm," Draco raked his brain for the odd-named place.  "Er…Oh yeah, Starview."

                        Daisy's jaw dropped.  "You're kidding, right?"

                        Draco shook his head.

                        "That's where I'm going!  That's where my foster parents live!"

                        "Wow, what a coincidence," smiled Draco, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

                        "Well, let's go get a cab.  You can stay at my house if you want."

                        Draco nodded graciously.

                        After a long, two-hour car ride, Draco was staring openmouthed at the mansion-sized house in front of him.  It was the largest one he's seen, and he'd been looking out the window for two hours.

                        "Well?  What are you staring at?" asked Daisy.  "Come on, let's go in," she said, producing a key from the pocket of her muggle jeans.

                        "Draco…um…I kinda have a favor to ask you," said Daisy before they entered the house.

                        "Will you…will you pretend to be my boyfriend?  You see, I always have had one, ever since kindergarten, but I don't really think sharing an ice cream cone with your best guy friend, and then announcing your 'love', but then five minutes later, getting bored and pretending to break up…." She shook her head wildly, as Draco was looking at her like she'd grown two more heads.  "Anyway, my foster parents have never seen me without one, and I don't know how they'd react, probably saying, 'I guess you've lost your touch,' or something like that.  So?  Will you?  Please?  Only when we're around them."

                        Draco tried to take all this in.  "So your saying, Miss Potter, that you want me to be your boyfriend?  What do I get out of it?

                        Daisy considered this.  "I don't know yet.  But don't worry, it'll be good."

                        "Alright," drawled Draco, and Daisy's eyes lit up.  "As long as no one at school finds out.  I have a reputation to protect."

                        "Deal," agreed Daisy.

                        Daisy put her key in the door, and turned.  "Mom!  Dad!  I'm home!"

                        Draco looked around the muggle home with interest.  He'd never been in a muggle house before.

                        A motherly figure came out of the kitchen.  She had shoulder-length light brown hair, cut in a bob.

                        "Daisy, honey, I'm so happy to see you!" Daisy's mother squealed as she pulled her daughter into a giant hug.  She looked over Daisy's shoulder, and asked curiously, "Who's this cutie?" eyeing Draco.

                        "MOM!!"

                        "What?  He IS cute…"

                        "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.  Draco, this, obviously, is my mom."

                        "Pleasure," said Draco, shaking Barbara's (Daisy's mom) hand.

                        "Yes.  Our little girl is never without a boyfriend!  I should've known."

                        Daisy blushed.                                                                                                                                        

                        "Well, we'd better go unpack," said Daisy, grabbing Draco's hand.  Their hands fit perfectly.  She looked up at him, and smiled.  Draco realized this, and grinned back.

                        "I'd better leave you two alone.  Oh, and Daisy, your father will be home shortly," said Barbara.

                        Draco and Daisy were still staring at each other.  After about five minutes, Draco shifted, and said, "Well, our trunks are waiting."

                        Daisy jumped.  "Of course, come on."

                        Daisy saw, out of the corner of her eye, that her mother was watching them.  She gave the slightest of warning looks, because her mother was watching, and whispered, "I'm really sorry about this,"

                        Draco was caught off guard as Daisy's lips collided with his, and he had a look of great surprise on his face.  He started to back away, but Daisy pinched him and pulled him closer.  After a few seconds, he saw her mother watching down the hall, and realized what she was doing.  He grabbed her around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck, and pressed harder against her lips, and then he watched her mother smile and return to the kitchen.  As soon as this happened, he pulled away.  He looked at her, and then bent down to kiss her again.

                        "What are you doing, Draco?  She's gone!"

                        "I knew that," replied Draco, turning pink, and trying to hide his actions.

                        They went into Daisy's room, and she started unpacking while Draco went into the adjoining bathroom to wash his mouth out, to add effect of not liking her at all. (Which, of course, was a lie.)

                        "Good idea," called Daisy, seeing what he was doing, and went to join him.

                        A few hours later, after Draco had met Patrick, Daisy's father, had a HUGE Christmas dinner, and shared a few more (amazing, according to Draco) kisses with Daisy in front of her parents, Draco laid down on the bed which was in the room connected to the bathroom, which was connected to Daisy's room. (A/N: If you got all that.  If not, here is a diagram of the room arrangements: 

DAISY'S ROOMàBATHROOMàDRACO'S ROOM) 

                        As he drifted off to sleep, the same thought kept replaying in his mind: I can't believe I'm supposed to murder Daisy Potter.

A/N: Ha!  I'm evil.  BWAH HA HA HA HA!!


	19. Oh My God, Harry!

A/N: 

Mione30: Why, thank you, I am evil!  And, great idea…tho I don't want you to kno wat will happen, so im gonna change it a little…but seriously, I kinda had an idea of wat I would do in the end, and that came very, _very_ close to accurate.

Oh, and that's what I always do.  I always have my last chappie opened as I write my next one.  

Duckie!: (can I still call you that?  Or must I call you SHRUGduckie?? *Grins, because as she types, she just does, for some reason* I like the "little hair bleaching puer," and I'm glad you told me wat 'puer' means, cuz you would have me wonderin to eternity!!  Thanx for the soup  : )

Oh, and I wont tell noodlez *grins* Shhhh!!  *says all loud and stuff--* Who said anything about noodles??  I know I didn't!!  *wink wink*

Ok, I just felt like being weird.  It's my natural personality.  Sorry, sometimes I get like that.  : )

DQ: read on, you soon shall see…                                                                                            

Duckymander: I have 2 ducks reviewin now!!  Yikes…too many ducks!  Am…going…to…pass…out…*passes out because of duck overwelmation (even tho that's not a word)* ummm…yes.  Ok, now is the time that you ignore me, and try not to call the nearest asylum.  Anywayz thanks!!

Salamander+Duck=Duckymander.  Hmmm, very interesting. *grins*  oh, and apparently, I found it.  My longest chappie yet!!!!

Mist Emoun Tains: Thanks, and OK!!

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm REALLY sick of these.  20th time I'm typing this: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! MY GOD!  I WILL GUARENTEE YOU THAT JKR DOESN'T SIT AT HER COMPUTER EVERYDAY, AND UPDATE A STORY, WHEN SHE SHOULD BE WRITING THE 6TH BOOK, AND WHEN SHE GETS NO $ FOR THESE STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE, WHEN SHE COULD BE WRITING AWAY ANOTHER 100 MILLION, OR WHATEVER HOW MUCH SHE MAKES PER BOOK…like she needs anymore (JK, I no there is no way in the whole world that you are reading this, but I don't want to be rude, so anyone who kno's JK: Sorry, but everyone kno's she pathetically rich…!!  Ok, that was completely STUPID) ANYWAYZ, YEP, THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY I'm JKR, I THINK You WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL BY HOW HORRIBLY I WRITE!!!!  ("wow", I think to my self…"this is the longest disclaimer in eternity!  And I'm just sitting here, making it longer…*sigh*")

WOW!!  This is almost a page already!!  Ok, ok, I'm just thinkin of stuff for this chapter.  I kno your about to kill me, so ON WITH THE STORY!! *Wait.  I have no ideas yet.  OH MUSE, COME TO ME!* 5 mins later *anytime soon, muse* 5 hrs later *My god, I'll live without you muse!*  now, REALLY! On with the story!!

**Chapter 19:**  (YAY!!  OH, MUSE OF GREATNESS, YOU CAME TO ME!!)

            At noon, Ron and Hermione went downstairs to eat lunch; to Ron's must utmost delight.

            "Thank god!  You would think I'm some starved muggle, the way they're treating me!" grumbled Ron, as he took his seat next to Hermione.

            Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them at the giant table then.  Bill was smirking, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both looking at Ron and Hermione deliberately.  Hermione noticed this, but Ron didn't.  (Hermione thought it might have something to do with Ron being done his food, and she didn't even start yet.)

            Suddenly, Ron looked up.  "Supernatural being from above, what do you want, mum?  I can feel your eyes on me…"

            "Ronald Weasley?" asked Mrs. Weasley, suspiciously.  "Is there something going on with you and Hermione that you would like to tell us?"

            At this, Hermione turned beet red, and Bill grinned broadly.

            "MUM!" said Ron, a little too quickly, "Wha-What ever gave you that idea?  How can you say something like that?" inquired Ron, as he shot a death glare at Bill, who just grinned and mouthed, "I said nothing."  Ron's eyes flipped back to his mother.

            "Well, son, I think that the fact that we saw you and Hermione kissing in the kitchen…" stated Mr. Weasley.

            Now, Ron turned the color of his hair.

            Bill remarked, "Well, now that the cats out of the bag, I've seen you guys sticking your tongues down each others throats one too many times for a life time…and thanks for that."

            "COME ON, HERMIONE!  I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" exclaimed Ron, and dragged Hermione up to his room.

            "And now they're off to do a bit more of that…" muttered Bill.

*          *          *

            Harry heard Ginny walking up to the common room, and quickly muttered, "Go! GO!  I think someone's coming…probably Ginny!"

            The head in the fire quickly disappeared.

            Ginny walked in and said, "Who were you talking to that you didn't want me to see, Harry?"

            "Ummmmm…no one?" Harry said, not even convincing himself.

            "Sure.  So Harry, about what just…"

            All of a sudden, Harry dropped to the floor.  He started rolling around.  Ginny thought it would be quite comical if she didn't know what was happening.

            "OH MY GOSH, HARRY!  Are you okay?" asked Harry, but then thought about how stupid that question was.  Of course he was okay…that was why he was rolling around screaming.  Ginny mentally kicked herself, and then ran to the portrait to get McGonagall, but then thought better of it.  She didn't want to leave Harry alone.  Dumbledore was gone, so she couldn't floo to his office.  Suddenly, she had an idea.

            Quickly, she looked around at Harry, who was still shrieking on the floor.

            Ginny hurriedly grabbed some floo powder from the mantle, and spoke clearly, with her head in the fire, "13 Grimmauld Place!"

            Instantly, Ginny felt a _whoosh_ in her stomach, and abruptly, there was the kitchen of Sirius's house.

            "Sirius!!  I need to talk to you! Quickly!" (see bottom AN for explanation of Sirius)

            Sirius's footsteps echoed as they came down the stairs.

            "Hey, Gin, What's up?"

            "Sirius, Harry is having a vision, or whatever.  He's on the ground, yelling things like, "Don't!  Don't hurt my sister!" and other stuff…I can't really tell…"

            "Okay," urged Sirius, "Go back to Gryffindor tower," Ginny made to move, but then remembered she was in a fire, "and wait for me, I'll be right there.  It's the Christmas hols, so no one will be there but you and Harry, if I remember correctly."

            "All right," replied Ginny.

            She pulled her head out of the grate, and saw a whirl of fireplaces before coming back to her body.  Sirius appeared right behind her.  He saw Harry, and paled, so his face was pure white.  "How long has he been like this?" asked Sirius.

            "At least 10 minutes."

            "Okay, go get McGonagall."

            Ginny did what she was told, and found McGonagall right outside the common room, her mouth opened to say the password.

            "Professor?"

            "I was just going to talk to you and Harry about…Who's screaming?"

            "That's why I came to get you…"

            Professor McGonagall rushed in, and saw Sirius.

            "Sirius?  What are you doing—oh my."

            Harry was lying on the ground, not moving a muscle.  The dark mark was above him…or rather, the dark mark with little words rolling off the serpents' tongue.

            "Oh…my…GOD…" screamed McGonagall and Ginny together.

*          *          *

A/N: Okay, after that astonishing bit of news, I want you all to clear your heads.  NO more seriousness...the rest of the chappie is all Draco and Daisy.  So be lightened!! Watch the movie!

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

See?  Aren't you happy now??  I know I am!!

*          *          *

            The next morning, Daisy woke up in her old bed, and wondered for a second why she wasn't in Hogwarts.  Suddenly, all the memories of yesterday flooded back to her…especially the ones with Draco…especially the ones when they were kissing.  She looked over at the clock on the bedside table.  Only 6:00.  _Wow!_  Daisy thought, _this must be the earliest I've ever gotten up!_

            Silently, she crept out of bed, and pulled on her robe and slippers.  She made her way into the bathroom, when she found Draco there, brushing his teeth.

            "Draco?  What are you doing up so early?"

            Draco jumped.  "Oh, Daisy, I didn't hear you come in.  I couldn't sleep all night.  I was just thinking about stuff.

            "What stuff?" curiously asked Daisy.

            "The same stuff that I know, and you will never find out.  I think…I hope…."

            Daisy paused. "Draco?  Do you want to talk about something?  I can tell you have a lot on your mind," sympathized Daisy.

            Draco almost gave in, but quickly stopped himself.  Who would want to be told that the reason that he was up all night was because he was plotting the murder of the person he was talking to?  Or, at least, trying.  He couldn't bring himself to think about it, and yet it had to be done by the time they were back in Hogwarts, or so says his father, "or else."

            "It's nothing," lied Draco.  "Hey, you got any food around here?  I'm hungry."

            "Of course."

            Daisy led Draco into the kitchen, holding his hand in case her parents were in there.  They weren't, but she didn't let go.

            "Daisy, they're not here.  You can let go of my hand now."

            "I _could_…or I could do this."

            Daisy didn't know what came over her.  Maybe it was because she was alone with Draco, (or somewhat…her parents snores could be heard from their bedroom) or just because she liked him so much, though she didn't think that was it.  After all, Draco was going out with Pansy Parkinson, unless he just kissed her randomly.

            She kissed him.  Just threw her arms around him and kissed him.  He was shocked, and almost pulled back, until he remembered this is what he wanted.  He _wanted _to kiss Daisy Potter.  He pulled her closer, and kissed her back.

_            God, he's a great kisser,_ thought Daisy, _he's probably had tons of experience…_

            He was thinking the same thing about her.

            "I think this is the start of a very wonderful, secret friendship," murmured Daisy.

            Draco kissed her in reply.

*          *          *          

A/N: Wow!  7 pages, and my 1st chappie wasn't even ½ a page!  Well…um…yea.

            ***OH!!!  I ALMOST FORGOT!!***

***IMPORTANT*** I can guess that most of you think I _should_ be sent to the nearest asylum.  But alas, Sirius didn't rise from the dead or anything; He just never died in my own little world.  I luv ya, JK, but that's the one thing that I'm against ya 'bout.  SIRIUS SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED!!  Ok, so yes, he will be alive in my fic, and yes, he was talking to Harry, of course, 'bout Ginny before she came in.  Oh, and now, I'm VERY evil!!!!!!  *Evil grin, while doing evil finger put-togethers with hands.  Like, drumming your fingers when your bored, but doing that to your other fingers*

BWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!

Harry…you may never know what happens to him…I might just stop writing if I don't get (!)5(!) reviews on this chappie.  All I'm askin for is 5.  I usually get more than that anyway.  (J/K, you kno I wouldn't abandon you guys *hugs all* but that just shows you how much I like reviews!!)

Peaz review!!  I beg of you.  I usually don't ask, you just do.  I just REALLY have a craving for reviews today.

Weird.


	20. Confusion

A/N: 

Duckie: Ok, you name your muse patsy, and I'll name mine…um…Lime Juice!!  Don't ask.  I couldn't update yesterday due to a great dislike to humankind, and I was afraid I might…(continued on the bottom AN…chappie spoilers. *is there such a thing* wonders self)

Duckymander: God, your good.  Yes, that's right.  Shhhh!!  Don't tell.  It's a secret!

 And thank you!!!!!

DQ: Read on…

BillJoeBob2: k, and YOU ARE SO LUCKY!!  You can get on ff.net at skool??  We have that stupid dog bess blocking, like, every website. (Even ff) "Bess Can't go there" my butt.  Ok, who else has this stupid dog blocking everything?  I wanna kno I'm not alone in dealing with it.

Hrcfsdr: Hey, I know you!  From skool!!  Right…KATIE!! *don don don* lol.  Well, thank you, I agree, and I read it already Katie (you kno im gonna call you KATIE always online, right?).  Read my review.  Its long.  Oh, and you better read my friends one!!

            ***I've devised a poll cuz of Hrcfsdr, here.  Ok, review and tell me: Topic: TV shows.  Question: Which is better, Degrassi or Friends????***

I better get 1 answer…the right one…from all of u.  (Oh, and to those who haven't seen either: FRIENDS IS SO MUCH BETTER!!!!)

How's that, Katie?? *Grins*                             

Mays girl: Thanks!

Lime Juice (my muse's name) came today!  After everybody left from Thanksgiving.  Figures.

**Chappie 20:** Confusion

The day passed uneventful for Daisy, if you call nothing but a lot of kisses from Draco uneventful.

The next morning, Daisy woke up, and distinguished something unusual on her bedside table.  It wasn't there last night…a piece of jewelry.  She reached over, and picked up the jewelry that sparkled in the sunlight that flooded into the room.  It was a locket, and she couldn't open it.  Near it was a note—_Daisy, this is a late Christmas present.  Only you can open it.  When you can open this locket, you will have the stamina to know what's enclosed within it.  Love, Draco_

Daisy reread the note, still very mystified.  She decided to go ask Draco about it.

When she knocked on his door, there was no answer.  She crept in, and there was no one there, but on the unmade bed was a note, scrawled by what looked like a muggle pen.

Daisy picked up the note. _Daisy—I charmed this so you will be the first to find it.  I had to leave, I'm sorry, but my father…well, don't worry.  Thank your parents for letting me stay, and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye.  And thank you, too.  I won't be in Hogwarts when the holidays are over, but I will be back soon.  Think about your locket; you may be able to open it sooner than you think.  Love, Draco._

Daisy reread this too, and left the room more confused than when she entered it.

*          *          *

Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly as he pulled her up the stairs.  Once they were in Ron's room, he said, "Hermione, I'm sorry I brought you here.  I've never seen you blush so much in one week…"

            "Don't be sorry, Ron.  I had a great time, but I miss Harry, and I'm glad to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.  Don't get me wrong, this was one of the best weeks of my life, but…"

            "Save your breath, Hermione.  It sucked.  Hey, do you know what happened to that letter and parcel Harry sent us on Christmas?  We never did get to read it, did we?" asked Ron.

            "No, it's probably on the floor somewhere…"

            They went on a frantic search for the parcel and letter.  About a minute later, Ron shouted, "I found it!  Come read it with me."

            Hermione climbed over the bed in between them and sat on Ron's lap as she read the letter that was in Ron's hands.

_            Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_            Okay, this is important.  _Ron and Hermione looked horrorstruck.  It was a week after they got the letter. _I think Voldemort is in England.  I've been having those weird dreams again…you know, the ones that I'm taking Occlumency for?  Well, I don't know how it's happening, I'm clearing my mind every night, and going for lessons with Snape every-other night.  The dream, or vision, I guess, was actually about my sister…and Malfoy.  They seemed to like each other, and Malfoy was standing up for her, but then he…he killed her, and Malfoy's dad was very happy, but than Mr. Malfoy disapparated, and Daisy woke up.  Like she had never been dead._

_I dunno if it's just a regular dream, but I don't think that's it.  I mean, Daisy's not dead, right?  These dreams started about a month ago, but I kinda wanted to know all of what happened before I told anybody.  Do you guys think I should tell Dumbledore? _At this, Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

Send Hedwig back with a reply, or I'll just talk to you when the Holidays are over.

_See you soon,_

_                                    Harry_

Harry was having visions again.  Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Uh oh…"

*          *          *

            Sirius didn't scream, like Ginny or McGonagall, but instead looked intently at the words that were rolling off the serpents tongue.  "Only a true Parseltongue can possess the snake as I did, and only that way will you find where Potter has gone."

*          *          *

A/N: Sorry its so short…moms yelling to get off…I'll make the next chappie extra long…I promise.  Peaz review.


	21. She's gone

A/N:

Ok, I kno you wont forgive me but please don't lose interest in my story.  Have any of you writers ever felt like…not writing?  Well, that's the disease I got, (and still have, but am forcing myself to write this) im SOOOO sorry everyone.

Oh and that's not the only reason, but that's most of it.

8th grade in my school is harder than 10th grade in HS.  Serious.  I kno 11th graders who say 8th grade was their hardest year…and guess what grade im in??!?  8th!!

It sucks.

Oh and I'm gonna try doing stuff like _previous chapters…_you'll see.

And…ummm…I forgot.

Ok, I'll stop rambling after an important announcement…

HERE YE HERE YE!!  (don't ask)  MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE MADE AN ACCOUNT WHERE WE WRITE STORIES TOGETHER, BUT MOSTLY FOR MY FRIEND STEPH, BECAUSE SHE CAN'T HAVE 1.  ITS (the penname) IS…               "LAS CHICAS LOCAS".  MEANS THE CRAZY GIRLS.  DESCRIBES US PERFECTLY.          

Ok, that's the end to all my caps locking stuff.

ONWARD!!

No wait that was more caps lock.

Oh god, im procrastinating.  Again.  As usual.

Ok, really.

********

Chapter 21: ????

            Previous Chapter… "Only a true Parseltongue can possess the snake as I did, and only that way will you find where Potter has gone."

            Sirius was still staring at these words, though long before, he knew what they had said.  Ginny and Professor McGonagall were still screaming and it was giving him a headache.

            "Shut up, will you both?"

            At this, the professor and Ginny stopped abruptly.

            "Thank god," sighed Sirius.

            Ginny noticed the words slipping off the serpents tongue before Professor McGonagall did. "On-Only a true Par-Par-Parseltongue…can possess the snake as I-I did…an-and only that way…will you f-find where Po-Potter has-has gone." Stuttered Ginny in between sobs of terror and sorrow.

            At this, Professor McGonagall looked alarmed, and then at Sirius with a look of terror sprawled all over her face.  "He…he took…Harry?  Harry's right here…unless he took him in essence…"

            "Apparently," sighed Sirius.  "I thought the ministry was still watching him.  Harry, I mean."

            He said this more like a question than a statement.

            "They are, Sirius, but not every moment of his life!" yelled McGonagall.

            "Well, maybe they should!" protested Sirius.

            Ginny thought this was rather funny, to see two adults arguing, one of them her strictest teacher.  Professor McGonagall seemed to have no lips left, as they were the exact same color of her pale face.

            As McGonagall opened her mouth to scream back a response, Ginny roared, "QUIET!" The two adults started, and looked at her like they didn't realize she was still there.  "Now," Ginny continued, "Can we focus on the situation at hand, please?  Harry?"

            Professor McGonagall looked disappointed in herself.  "So sorry, Miss Weasley, to lose my temper in front of you,"

            "Never mind that, what are we going to do about Harry?"

            Professor McGonagall looked over to Harry, who was still shaking and on the floor.  She winced, and then murmured, "Bloody hell, Dumbledore always picks the worst times to leave…first the Stone, and now this…"

            Sirius heard what she said.  "But Minerva, Dumbledore isn't the solution to everything…"

            "He is to most everything," interjected Ginny.

            Sirius gave her a look as to say, you're not helping, and continued.

            "I think we can handle this until Dumbledore gets back…we just have to alert the order.  Get everyone out looking for Harry…"

            He was cut off by Professor McGonagall muttering, "But the words…it says only a true Parseltongue can find him…"

            All of them looked even more frightened by this, but then Ginny had an idea.

            "Professor, You-Know-Who possessed me, right?  So that means he left some of his 15 year old powers with me…one of them probably being Parseltongue…I dunno, I've never tried it."

            "Brilliant, Ginny!  Say something to the snake…" exclaimed Sirius.

            He was cut short yet again by Professor McGonagall.  "Sirius!  She can't just speak to the snake!  She will probably get transported to where Harry is and it's dangerous, and we don't even know if she is a Parselmouth…"

            "Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Sirius, brightly.

            The professor's eyes turned to gaze at an anxious-looking Ginny, who was staring at Harry's wriggling body, to Sirius; his pale face vivid and eager.

            And before McGonagall could say anything, Ginny looked up and said clearly with dignity, "I'm going, Professor."

            And with that, Ginny looked the hovering snake in the eye, and spoke—something that sounded like hissing—to the serpent.  Suddenly, a tornado-like dark wind swept through the common room, causing everything to upturn and leave black dust everywhere.

            Ginny was gone.

*          *          *

_            Previous Chapter: Harry was having visions again.  Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing._

_"Uh oh…"_

"Erm…well…we might've expected it somewhat," uttered Hermione.  "I mean, he used to have them all the time…"

"Yes, well, Hermione, I still think it was Snape.  You know, opening his mind further."

"Ron, you know that's not true so stop saying it."

Hermione sighed.  "You know, Ron, I think we have to start talking to Harry more.  He's our best friend, and we've kind of been ignoring him…"

"You're right," remarked Ron.  This surprised Hermione, because according to him, she was never right.

"We better go back downstairs, Ron" muttered Hermione.

(A/N: This is where I would leave it probably, but I promised you guys a longer chappie…oh and the 1st section thing would be broken in 2 too.)

"Yeah, but I don't want to see Bill's hideous face again!"

Hermione kissed his cheek and led him out the door and down the stairs, but Hermione suddenly stopped short, before the last curve in the staircase, and Ron bumped into her.

"Why'd you stop, 'Mione?"

Hermione didn't answer; just put a finger to her lips and pointed into the wall, where voices can be heard on the other side of the divider.

"…Yes, that's right, Molly.  We just found out…Minerva just told me to pop over here to tell you guys what happened…" He sounded distressed.

"It's Sirius!" murmured Ron excitedly.  They hadn't seen their dog-like friend since summer.

"Shhhh!" ordered Hermione.

"…Been taken somewhere, we don't know where yet, and we're still informing order members.  Actually, this is the first house I've been to, and probably the last."  He sighed.  "I hate having to pretend I'm practically dead."  Sirius shook his head violently.  "No, focus on Harry.  Yes, his body is still in Gryffindor tower, but his 'essence' as McGonagall calls it, is with Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron, looking horrified, could hear the Weasleys flinch at the name.

"So, Sirius, Harry's mind is with You-Know-Who, Dumbledore is gone, and you and McGonagall are the only ones telling everybody this?" Sirius nodded.  "Come on Dad, we need to help him!" said an eager Bill.

"Bill, you and your father aren't any help to…" Molly paused at the look on Sirius's face, which plainly said, _please help me_.  "Fine.  Do whatever you want.  I just wanted a nice holiday with the family, but no, I couldn't even have that…"

"Don't worry, Molly dear.  Christmas is over already, the kids are going back to school tomorrow, and I'll be back at around midnight," comforted Arthur, as he grabbed his cloak and kissed his wife's cheek.

"MIDNIGHT!  IT'S NOON!"

"Yes, dear, well…"(A/N: "pop calls!!"  Lol Katie.  Ok, everyone else, you can ignore this A/N, it was just an inside joke that fit perfectly in)

He didn't answer, just turned around and disapparated.  Bill cast a sideways glance at his mother, and then disapparated too.

Molly sighed.  "Sirius, why can't he just die?" (A/N: referring to Voldemort)

"He will soon, Molly, he will soon."

Mrs. Weasley dropped out of her gaze at the wall, and screamed, "HARRY'S MIND HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY LORD VOLDEMORT??!?" as if she was hearing it for the first time.

"Shhhh, keep it down, Molly, Minerva doesn't want Ron and…Hermione!  Good to see you!"  Sirius changed his sentence, and obviously thought that Hermione and Ron, looking very tense and who decided to walk into the kitchen, had no clue what they were talking about.

"You too, Sirius," as she gave her grown friend a hug.

"So," said Ron, with an air of impatientness, "Why don't you want us to know Harry was ca-captured by You-Know-Who?" he stuttered, as though saying it will make it final.

Sirius gave Molly the tiniest of glares as if to say, _why can't you keep your big mouth shut? _before turning to Ron.

"Well Ron, I don't know how you know that, unless, of course, you heard your mother screaming, as the whole world did, so I no longer have to inform the rest of the Order, as they, of course, have heard your mothers screaming." As he said this sternly, though trying not to grin at what he knew would be Ron's resoponce, he shot a menacing glower at Mrs. Weasley.

"Ummm…hello, Sirius?  You should know how we know by two reasons: 1) My brothers are Fred and George!  I've read their book, _The Experienced Pranksters Guide to Life_ so many times I can recite it from cover to cover, like Hermione can with every book she reads (Hermione showered a proud grin to everyone); and 2) YOU WOULD KNOW BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT TOO AT OUR AGE!  BLOODY HELL, YOU WOULD STILL DO IT NOW!"

Sirius had laugh by fear of breaking his rib cage.  He had so many fond memories with James, Remus, and Peter. (A/N: DIE PETTEGREW DIE!!  *Devil horns grow out of head as I condemn Wormtail to death*)

"Yes," he gasped between breaths, "You're right, I would have done it.  And…you're right again, I would still do it!"

Molly shook her head in disapproval, as did Hermione.  She muttered to Hermione, "Men."

Hermione chuckled in approval.

*          *          *

(A/N: I tend to update at night, and I'm getting tired, so this'll be short.  I already have the next chappie written, though, so I'll post it tomorrow.)

            Daisy stayed in her room, in front of her computer, talking to all her muggle friends.  They all wanted to know about her time as a "foreign exchange student".

(IM)

DAiSy4eVaInLuV: yea, they have the cutest guys in England.  u have to come visit sum time…idk when.  Im leavin in june, yea…

(End of IM)

Daisy was cut short of typing by her mom bounding in her room asking about 'where Draco has gone and when he was coming back because she liked him…He was respective.'

"He's gone back to Hogwarts, mom," said Daisy, stretching.

"Oh, I'm sorry he's gone so quickly.  How did he return to your school?" asked Barbara (Daisy's mom) 

"Floo powder."

"Oh." Barbara knew about floo powder, as that is how Daisy came to Hogwarts in the first place.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to your friends," said Barbara, backing out of the room.

"Thanks mom."  Daisy fingered the locket Draco gave her…a habit she started as soon as she put it on.  But, something didn't feel right…it was breaking.  She gulped as the gold heart opened, and inside was an engraved letter, and the inside expanded, although the outside didn't.

*          *          *

A/N: Ah ha!!  And what does the locket say?  Hmmm…I kno I kno!!  I already wrote it, and spent a long time selecting the words.  GTG before you can hear my mom screaming from where you live------Jennie.


	22. The Locket

A/N: This is really, REALLY short, but I thought that it should be a Chapter itself…I spent a lot of time on this Chapter, especially…well, you'll see. *For some reason, I guess I spent too much time writing this…almost as much as a regular chapter.  I wanted the wording to be…well…right.  I came back to write the Authors note…and I'm all serious.  It's scaring me.  I'm never serious, only when it's appropriate (like, when someone dies or something).  Review and tell me how I did, ok?*

OK, WHEN IT'S IN CAPS LIKE THIS, IT MEANS IT'S NOT IN THE LETTER.  OK? OK.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 22:** The Locket

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Thanks mom."  Daisy fingered the locket Draco gave her…a habit she started as soon as she put it on.  But something didn't feel right…it was breaking.  She gulped as the gold heart opened, and inside was an engraved letter, and the inside expanded, although the outside didn't._

*          *          *

Dearest Daisy,

I have to murder you, or suffer the consequences.  AT THIS, DAISY FROZE.  I can't do it.  I'm in love with you, Daisy.  My life would be nothing without you, even if you _are_ Potter's sister.  Please forgive me.  I'm going to come as soon as you can open this…it summons me.  By then you will understand, and share the love I have for you.  I will come, and place upon you a spell that I researched about.  It is a spell that no one knows about, except the Dark Lord, though he cannot use it, because the performer and victim must share love.  Even Dumbledore doesn't know about it.  The spell makes the victim of it invincible; therefore when I kill you in front of my father, you will not be dead.  You will just become unconscious until I wish of you to awaken.  From then…well, what will happen is uncertain, but you will not be dead.  I will have to keep the spell on you until the Dark Lord is defeated, which will happen in the near future.  It's Potters destiny…you see, there was another prophesy…a more recent one the Dark Lord was told about, though refused to let anyone know except my father and Bellatrix.  My father, naturally, told me what it said:  _"He who was born as the seventh month dies, the son of those who have thrice defeated the Dark Lord—the Dark Lord prevailing them fifteen years previous, though the second child remains living—will have the fortitude required to surmount the undying Wizard of Dusk.  The adolescent is developing powers great contrasted to the originator of Gryffindor house, who was capable of prevailing the Dark Lord.  The Dark Lord must be prepared, though it is ordained for the boy to overcome him…He will be able…he will unearth the powers within himself…"_

Love until eternity,

                                                Draco

*          *          *

            A/N: Ok, to all you people who had no clue what the prophecy meant: basically, it stated that Harry has been developing powers to defeat the Dark Lord.  Godric Gryffindor also possessed these powers.  It is now Harry's destiny to conquer Lord Voldemort…now that he found these powers inside himself.

                                                                        ***END OF PART II…PART III WILL START NEXT TIME!!***


	23. Falling into the Trap

A/N:

I'm in a creative mood…

Oh and this isn't the most happy chapter at all (no one dies or anything…don't worry.)

Thank you's and stuff from last chappie and the 1 before…

Duckie: Who's F.S?  Just curious.  Thank you, and see my review for your story for the rest…  oh and I kno…its kinda weird to write Draco all nice and stuff. *Shudders* and I agree 'bout the Malfoy and Quidditch in book 5…pretty soon, im gonna put a Quidditch game in.  I MISS SIRIUS TOO!!  And chalk another for Friends (KATIE!! SEE?? Hehehe) thanks for voting!!!!

Duckymander: Thanks, and I kno, curse all the blocking stuff!!  And I think you already kno my opinion on your story… : ) and im gonna start the Christmas 1 today.  Oh and I like HPROR.  What does it stand for? (Or is that so obvious that I just can't figure it out?  Starts with Harry Potter…)

Line: Thanks!!  I'm all happy and stuff…

Hermione30: thankfulness!  And im glad to have people wanting to know what happens!!  I wish I planned what would happen.  Hmmm, maybe I should do that now…*takes out pen and plans rest of chapters. *  *Yea right.  The time I plan is the time when antelope can breath underwater. *  Yea, I kno.  So short…and…oh, never mind.

Hrcfsdr: (Katie form now on) thanks, and you shouldn't talk!!  4 lines, Katie!! And yes, she does.

Roxy:    : )  : )

FairyDust125: Ah!!  You haven't reviewed before!  Yup, Friends rules the world.  (SEE KATIE!!)

Amanda:  I'm all happy and mushy now.  : )

La la la: Thanks!  And, read!

Angelface58: Thank You!

****

Ok, ONWARD!!

Disclaimer: Nope.  Nada.  No.  Uh Uh.  Nix.  Rebuff.  Thumbs down. Veto. Rejection. Refusal.  Don't own it.   

**                                               PART III**

****

****

 **Chapter 23:** Falling into the Trap

Previous Chappie: 

And before McGonagall could say anything, Ginny looked up and said clearly with dignity, "I'm going, Professor."

            And with that, Ginny looked the hovering snake in the eye, and spoke—something that sounded like hissing—to the serpent.  Suddenly, a tornado-like dark wind swept through the common room, causing everything to upturn and leave black dust everywhere.

            Ginny was gone.

**

            Professor McGonagall gazed at the spot that Ginny had been only moments before.  "She—she's really gone then?"

            "Apparently," choked Sirius, as he came back to the Common Room (he was at the burrow).  Even thought he wanted to believe she was gone, he didn't.  "I'll go tell the Weasleys now their daughter is gone as well.  Oh, I don't even want to picture their reactions," added Sirius, shaking his head.

            "Erm…well, I guess I better go owl Albus to tell him both Harry and Ginny are gone now…" Professor McGonagall hesitated.  "Yes.  I will speak to you later, Sirius."

            The Professor curtly left, and Sirius looked over at Harry's idle body.  "Bring him back, Ginny"

*          *          *

_            Previous Chapter: Molly shook her head in disapproval, as did Hermione.  She muttered to Hermione, "Men."_

_Hermione chuckled in approval._

_**_

            Hermione and Ron were just exiting the kitchen as Sirius, who had left five minutes ago, reappeared.  He looked even paler than before.  He motioned for Ron and Hermione to come over to him.  They went over wearily.

            "Alright, I don't know how to tell you this, and I need to inform Arthur and Bill to come home.  Er…Ginny was…" his last sentence faded into nothingness.

            "What did Ginny do?  Did she follow in Fred and George's footsteps by leaving Hogwarts early?" Molly said this like it was the worst curse word.

            "Erm, no.  Not exactly, Molly."

            "Oh God, Sirius…what on earth happened?"

            "Ginny…" Sirius braced himself for an explosion that would blow the roof off the burrow. "Ginny went after Harry," said Sirius in a very small voice, almost like a child who put worms in his teachers sandwich, and was about to be punished for it.

            "WHAT!!!?! IS SHE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY OUT OF HER MIND!!?!  SHE CAN BE KILLED!!  IT WAS A TRAP, OH, FOOLISH GIRL!!  HARRY IS PERFECTLY CAPEABLE HIMSELF, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO PUT HERSELF IN DANGER…!"

            Sirius motioned for Ron and Hermione to leave, because Molly's screaming just kept getting louder and louder.  They turned around to see Sirius conjure up a very large brandy and hand it to Molly, who took it gratefully.

            "Well," grinned Ron, "I never knew my mum liked liquor so much…"

            Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, took his hand, and led him upstairs to pack for Hogwarts the next day.  They went silently, contemplating what will happen to Ginny, both of them very scared now.

                                                            *          *          *

Another copy of the locker engravement: 

_ Dearest Daisy,_

_I have to murder you, or suffer the consequences.  _At this, Daisy froze_.  I can't do it.  I'm in love with you, Daisy.  My life would be nothing without you, even if you are Potter's sister.  Please forgive me.  I'm going to come as soon as you can open this…it summons me.  By then you will understand, and share the love I have for you.  I will come, and place upon you a spell that I researched about.  It is a spell that no one knows about, except the Dark Lord, though he cannot use it, because the performer and victim must share love.  Even Dumbledore doesn't know about it.  The spell makes the victim of it invincible; therefore when I kill you in front of my father, you will not be dead.  You will just become unconscious until I wish of you to awaken.  From then…well, what will happen is uncertain, but you will not be dead.  I will have to keep the spell on you until the Dark Lord is defeated, which will happen in the near future.  It's Potters destiny…you see, there was another prophesy…a more recent one the Dark Lord was told about, though refused to let anyone know except my father and Bellatrix.  My father, naturally, told me what it said:  "He who was born as the seventh month dies, the son of those who have thrice defeated the Dark Lord—the Dark Lord prevailing them fifteen years previous, though the second child remains living—will have the fortitude required to surmount the undying Wizard of Dusk.  The adolescent is developing powers great contrasted to the originator of Gryffindor house, who was capable of prevailing the Dark Lord.  The Dark Lord must be prepared, though it is ordained for the boy to overcome him…He will be able…he will unearth the powers within himself…"_

_                                    Love until eternity,_

_                                                Draco_

            Daisy stared, openmouthed at the heart-shaped locket that was now a foot in diameter.  Quickly, she reread it, and gaped some more.  Wow, did that have a lot of information in it.

            She looked up, and caught the reflection of someone in the mirror.  Draco was leaning against her closet, studying her.

            "Well, Miss Potter, I will certainly give you credit for agility.  I hadn't expected the locket to open _that_ quickly.  Well done.  Okay, now my question.  I already know the answer, or the locket wouldn't have opened, but I'll ask anyway: Are you ready?"

            Daisy gazed at the locket again, and slumped down in her chair.  She quickly revisited the beginning: _I'm going to come as soon as you can open this…it summons me.  By then you will understand, and share the love I have for you._  Does this mean she _loved _Draco?

*          *          *

             Previous Chappie: 

            And before McGonagall could say anything, Ginny looked up and said clearly with dignity, "I'm going, Professor."

            And with that, Ginny looked the hovering snake in the eye, and spoke—something that sounded like hissing—to the serpent.  Suddenly, a tornado-like dark wind swept through the common room, causing everything to upturn and leave black dust everywhere.

            Ginny was gone.

**

            Ginny arrived in an eerie looking room, with a fire shimmering on the walls, casting spider-like shadows. 

            A cold, familiar voice echoed from the corner of the room.  "Why Miss Weasley, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here too."

            "Malfoy."

            "Yes, that's my name, Weasley.  But please don't try to say it too much, you see, I don't want such a low class, muggle loving family saying it.  It's disgraceful."  He spat on the floor in front of her shoes.

            "You!  You…"

            "Yes, Weasley?  I'm glad I flatter you so much that you can't speak," drawled Lucious Malfoy.

            Ginny was mad now…and everyone knows not to mess with Ginny when she was angry.  She counted to ten inside her head, and took a deep breath before continuing.  She wasn't the least bit terrified.  She's seen Mr. Malfoy cursing people before, and if that's all she had to face, she had it easy.

            "Where's Harry," said Ginny, furious.  It was a statement, not a question.

            "Well, I'm sorry, but you know exactly where your little friend is, and as for his mind…." He sneered.  "Well, you might not be seeing that again.  You see, the Dark Lord has taken a liking to it…"

            Ginny gasped as a tall, pale figure dressed in the darkest of black robes entered through the door to her left.

"Why, hello, Miss Weasley," 

He was known to the Wizarding world as Lord Voldemort.

A/N: HEHEHE!!!!

Another recap…Ron, Hermione and Molly just found out Ginny was missing too, Daisy realized she loved Draco, and she was now in great danger, and Ginny is confronted by Lucious Malfoy and Lord Voldemort himself.

Happy Reviewing!!!!__


	24. Unforgiveable Curse Number Three

A/N: I'm all excited and stuff!  I wanna know what's gonna happen!  Hmmm…lets see…

Line:  Sorry, I was a little side tracked, a little late…no well, maybe a LOT late… *grins guiltily*

Duckie: Oh, duh.  I swear, im so stupid, it surprises even me sometimes!  Yup, the yelling was COMPLETELY accurate…well, more like screeching. *grins* The recaps are as much for me as you…I need them too!  Lol bout theology.

And this is in reply to Duckie, but for EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, ok, I will allow each of you to do physical pain to me through the computer (if that's possible) go-ahead…punch it.  No, WAIT, don't…that will break the monitor!!!! *Stupid grin*

**I haven't updated, well, I did to my other story, because I just wanted to finish it.  Please don't use cruel and unusual punishment on me. *****Smiles hopefully and nervously* well, I'm still alive, but I hate to see what the reviews look like…that is, if I get any from anybody but Duckie, who I know would rather be reading than studying for exams. : )**

**Its Christmas!!  Im wrapping presents, writing cards, and baking cookies.  Oh, and amazingly, still shopping.  Really, who isn't?**

**Anywayz, I promise, as my Christmas gift to you, to have one or two more chapters up before Christmas!!!!!**

Figure8:  hey steph.  I wont switch it, don't waste your space… *devilish grin*

Jen Lunch: Hey!  I know a Jen…hmm, well, as Lupin says, "she's sitting in my chair, she's wearing my clothes…"

And thanks!!

FairyDust125: yea, I hate sci homework.  Gross.  That's ok, ive been more out of it…

Smeegals: ok, im guessing this is Ella.  Thanks!!

Hermione30: Thanks! *grins* oh and I always get confused on the spelling of Lucius.  Thanks for telling me the right way!

Oh and to the other story (if you can call it that) well, you've read it; you no it's bad.  I hate plot bunnies.  IT'S ALL THE STUPID RABBITS FAULT!!  *Eyes turn red.* erm…yes.

**OH YEAH!!!!  I JUST PLANNED THE REST OF THE STORY!!  I CAME BACK TO WRITE THIS AFTER I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!  OK THIS IS WATS GONNA HAPPEN:**

*silence*

o yea *knowledge dawning on face* im not supposed to tellz you!!  Hehehe.

**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  STOP ASKING ME!!!!!!!  GAH!!!!!!!

**

**Chapter 24:** Unforgivable Curse Number Three

            Hermione and Ron got up early the next day to go back to Hogwarts.  After a quick breakfast and goodbye to Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione rode in the cars provided by the ministry to the Hogwarts Express.

            The duo walked tiredly onto the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to Ron's parents as the scarlet steam engine rolled around the corner.

            As the couple was progressing adjacent to the countryside, Ron and Hermione searched for a compartment, lugging their trunks, but none were left unoccupied, and none held Daisy…or Malfoy, for that matter.  Ron wondered where she was, and if something happened on her plane ride back to England, but Hermione stopped suddenly, and remembered the dreams Harry had about the pair of them, when Malfoy killed her, but she still lived…

            They ended up sharing a compartment with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin, (A/N: spelling?  Im too lazy to get out my book and check) who were playing a violent game of exploding snap.

Ron and Hermione were silent as they rode past various forests and meadows.  Hermione was thinking about Harry and Ginny, who were lost, heaven knows where, and in the company of Lord Voldemort…and probably Death Eaters.  She shuddered at the thought.

Ron, who was thinking about Daisy and where she was, felt Hermione tremble.

"You cold?" he yawned.

"No," replied Hermione, "I'm fine."

That was the only time they spoke the whole trip back to Hogwarts.  Their minds were too preoccupied to speak anything else.

*          *          *

Previous Chapter:

Daisy gazed at the locket again, and slumped down in her chair. She quickly revisited the beginning: I'm going to come as soon as you can open this…it summons me. By then you will understand, and share the love I have for you.   Does this mean she loved Draco?

**

            Daisy started as realization hit her.  She loved Draco.  The now 14-year-old girl looked up at Draco's lopsided, nervous smile, but did not smile back.  Instead, she looked down, as to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.  What she was about to do…

            "Well?" asked Draco, a little impatient now, "are you coming or not?"

            Daisy looked up at his anxious face.  "Yes," she said, her voice unsteady.

            "Good.  Come here, take my arm…"

            The effect was instantaneous.  As soon as Daisy touched Malfoy, she felt the somewhat familiar feeling of a portkey, although Draco was certainly not a portkey.

            She was curious now.  As they flew through the myriad of swirls of all different colors, Daisy asked Malfoy, "Erm…Draco?" She was a little intimidated by him, because what they were about to do was a life or death situation.  Literally.

            "Yeah?" he responded, his voice muffled by the wind.

            "Where are we going, and how are we getting there?  Is this another type of Wizards transporta—"

            Daisy didn't even finish her sentence, because they hit the dark ground, hard.

            "No," replied Malfoy.  "Not a common one, at least.  Only for the sons and daughters of Dark Wizards who can't apparate yet.  Called the Obsonva.  Requires a lot of energy from the person who casts the spell, especially with more than one person.  I can't stop thinking about the destination—here—or I'll lose concentration and we'll fall into obliviation.  This is the first time I've ever had to bring another person with me."

            He stopped, looking very pale.

            "Oh, Draco—"

            She made to kiss his cheek, but he pushed her away.

            "No, not here.  This is the Dark Wizards Headquarters, located in no actual place.  It just exists to those who wish to seek it, and who bear Dark qualities.  I have to pretend to treat you like our old house elf," At this Daisy looked startled; she didn't know what a house elf was, "And want to kill you.  Now, the spell…"

            His father approaching them interrupted Draco.

            "Ahh, Draco," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Yes, I see you've found the girl.  Kill her now.  We don't want her contaminating the DWH (A/N: Dark Wizards Headquarters) any longer, now do we?"

            Draco turned to Daisy with a look of utmost on his face.  The spell had not been performed…Daisy was going to die.

            Draco eyed Daisy, his eyes pleading, and spoke the words that broke the silence that engulfed them.

            "Avada Kedavra!"

***  
  
  
**A/N:**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, now that I have proved myself the meanest person in the world (not updating for over a week and leaving a cliffy on a short chappie) Im off to write the next chapter!!!

*Hops though the roses and daisies (the flower, not the person…ooh, not a pretty picture with roses and human body parts…) parading the fact that I planned detailedly (Erm…even tho that's not a word) the WHOLE ENTIRE STORY!!*  *smiles angelically*

*****oh, this is probably a duh question, but what do AU and OS stand for??  Just REALLLLY curious.*****

TTYL!!

~*Jennie


	25. I love her!

A/N:

**Erm…I wrote this on Christmas Eve, and never got time to post it.  I didn't change anything, though, so it looks like im ecstatic about next Christmas, which is only 361 days away!!!! ; )

1) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU CHRISTIANS OUT THERE!!!!!!  YAY!!

2) ALSO HAPPY HANUKAH TO ALL YOU JEWISH PEOPLE!!

3) HAPPY KWANZA TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO CELEBRATE IT!!

4) HAPPY EVERYTHING, CUZ THERE ARE LOTS AND LOTS OF HOLIDAYS, AND I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO SPEND 52965 PAGES LISTING THEM ALL!!!!

Duckymander: *grinning sooo much that skin around mouth cracks and I have to go to the hospital to have it sewn back on*

Story645: Ok, 1) this IS my first REAL fic, and I tend to think that if I plan out everything, its so incredibly stupid, you wouldn't believe.  Just try reading my other story, We Meet Again.  You'll see what I mean.

                       2) I don't WANT Daisy to have…common sense, if those are the right words.  I want her to be stupid, but smart, if that makes sense.  And some things you cant explain, daisy and Draco liking each other, for example.  It was Hermione30's idea, and I liked it, so I used it!

                       3) Is that what OC and OOC means?  I would've if I knew what they meant.

           4) In the beginning, the grammar is not my fault, it didn't load correctly.  Now I know how to make the letters appear bold, italicized, underlined, and "…" the grammar is better.  I read it over about five times, and you don't know better spelling and grammar than both my computer and me.

                        Sorry.  Cheers.

Tree Stump: thanks for reviewing, like, every chapter!!  Erm…how did you come up with the unusual name?

Duckie: lol. Hehehe *mischievous grin*

Fairydust125:  I know!!  Christmas actually snuck up on me this year…it kinda scared me.  I was counting down the days since spring, and now its tomorrow, and it feels like November still!!  Oh and I like that: "I'm on pins and needles…"  : )

AniHope: *shame* yes, yes, I know, but I…oh, never mind.  *Slaps arm* There.  I punished myself.  Hmm…now what does alternate universe mean?  It happens in 'a world far, far away…'?

Stephy bo peep: wrong story, I know, but you'll never look at that very demented one again, so:  yes, well, you know perfectly well I have odd dreams…*pouts* I cant help it if im weird!! ; )

*          *          *

Disclaimer: One executes not the acquiring of the wizard amid the lightning bolt pockmark.

*          *          *

**Chapter 29:  "…I love her!"**__

*          *          *

Previous Chapter: Draco turned to Daisy with a look of utmost on his face.  The spell had not been performed…Daisy was going to die.

            Draco eyed Daisy, his eyes pleading, and spoke the words that broke the silence that engulfed them.

            "Avada Kedavra!"  

*          *          *

            Daisy did the only thing that made sense—duck.  The curse skimmed the top of her head, scorching her hair.  She screeched softly.

            Lucius Malfoy was yelling.

            "Idiot boy, do it again!  DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

            Draco shouted in reply, "I can't!"

            "AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?"

            "I love her!" Draco started at what he just said, and clapped a hand over his mouth, softly.

Draco was using this more as a distraction to let Daisy run than anything else.

            A deadly silence followed this declaration.  "What did you say?" asked Mr. Malfoy, his voice lethally soft, echoing in the darkness.

            "I said…I said I love her.  Do you have a problem with that?"

            "YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I D—" he stopped yelling as realization struck him.  Daisy got away.

            Mr. Malfoy whipped his wand out of his pocket and bellowed, "Well, if you won't kill her, I will!"

            He ran towards the way most people would go—the tall, unsteady, morose building that stood outlined by the moonlight.

            Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second, and ran after his father, vehemently drawing out his wand as he sprinted to the building.

            (A/N: this is where I was gonna stop, but heck with it…it's Christmas!!!!) 

            He ran through the dark weeds and finally caught up with his father.  Draco could see Daisy delineated as she ran up the cracked stone steps of the building.  He watched as she entered the old house, and the door was illuminated by a vivid gold after she closed it.  The light from the locking spell she used let Draco see that he was apparently slowing down; his father was almost at the entrance.  From where he was, Mr. Malfoy shouted, "ALOHAMORA!" and ran…straight into the door.  It didn't open with the counter-spell he used.

            Mr. Malfoy cursed loudly at the bump that was springing out of his head where the door hit it, and fell to the floor because of the hard impact…but that was only a cue for Draco, who was now at the entrance, to perform all the spells he knew that unlocked doors.  He thought to himself, "Well, the kid is definitely smart for her age…"

            Draco couldn't find a spell to open the door, and his father was regaining his strength quickly.  Draco ended up transfiguring the door into a rat, so he just hopped in, and changed it back when he was inside.  He locked it with the most powerful charm he knew, but then realized it was no use—his father can apparate.  It was curious as of why he didn't just apparate into the house in the first place….

            Draco ran into the house, panting.  "Daisy!" he whispered loudly.

            "Draco…I'm over here…"

            Draco ran to the sound of her voice and found her crouching anxiously next to the large, old grandfather clock that was the actual entrance to the Dark Wizards Headquarters.  It was like the phone booth at the entrance of the Ministry, except this portal, one moved the hands of the clock in a specific order, and the giant clock opened, revealing a gloomy, elevator-like structure.

            Draco gazed at Daisy, and noticed she looked very small and scared.  She was covered in dirt, and her hair was patched from where the curse skimmed it.  Her muggle clothes were torn in various places, and her cheek was bleeding from when she ducked from the curse.  

            "Daisy, are you—"

            The screeching of his father finally entering the house interrupted Draco.  Mr. Malfoy's shoes echoed as he walked slowly around the entrance hall, until both Daisy and Draco were in plain view.

            "Ahh," drawled Mr. Malfoy, pacing, not looking at both of them.  "Yes, you knew you couldn't escape me, foolish of you to think so.  Now, Avada Ked—!"

            Mr. Malfoy turned around to face them, and stopped.  Draco and Daisy weren't there, but the door of the grandfather clock was open.

            "Well," he muttered to himself, "If we must play games…" He slipped in the clock, and shut the door.  
  


*          *          *

A/N:

Hmmm…I just realized something.  This is going more action/adventure than romance…*smacks head* reading back, this has been like that for quite a few chapters.  Erm…really, I don't know how im gonna fit some romance stuff in there…I'll try, though.  Don't worry.

*HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND EAT LOTS OF COOKIES!!*   : )

~*Jennie


	26. Back to Hogwarts Again

A/N: hmm…I started typing this earlier today, and now I cant find where I saved it!!!!!!!  Oh well!!!!!!  I don't feel like doin all this AN stuff, but I have to say this:

Congratulations Line!!!!!!!!!

Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You found my friends story, _The Life of Hermione Granger_, before I even *trumpets sound* announced it!!!!! *Trumpets die away and hide in the corner* (I get all her reviews…long story…well, I just fixed it so she does, but that's not of relevance!!!!!!)

Sooo……*drum roll* *I do disco while singing…* HEY ALL, IT JENNIE TALKIN…

MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE A NEW PEN NAME…**SMEEGALS**!!!!!!!  MY FRIEND SARAH BERRY POSTED HER STORY THERE, SO BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!! *Disco ball stops being pretty, I stop dancing, sulk, and join the trumpeters in the corner*

Oh and Duckie, I'm still weird n hyper!!!!!!!!!!  Can you tell?????????!!

Disclaimer: uh uh.

Chapter 31: Back to Hogwarts…Again 

Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts unharmed and tired.  They walked up the stone steps, each thinking about Harry, Ginny, Daisy, and even Draco.

Through the humongous double doors that stationed the entrance of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione can see students mingling and talking before the feast.

Ron and Hermione took seats next to the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, who was talking in a hushed voice to the Fat Frier—the Hufflepuff ghost—and the couple caught the last of their conversation: "—Dark Wizards Headquarters, yes, that's out best guess—"

Nick stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Ron and Hermione watching him intently.

"There's a Dark Wizards Headquarters?" asked Ron, interested.

"Never you mind," replied the ghost hastily.

He got up and floated over to Dean and Seamus, who were fighting animatedly about soccer. (football to us Americans)

Ron stared at Hermione.  "Dad never mentioned a Dark Wizards Headquarters before…"  
  


            "That's because he might not want you to know about it," interrupted Hermione.  "He knows we'd go and try to find Harry—"

Ron nodded vigorously.

"—but I know all about it, of course."

Ron goggled at her again, open mouthed.

"You read _way _too much, Hermione."

Hermione just smiled weakly and continued.

"The Dark Wizards Headquarters, or DWH, 

is a place that can only be found by Dark Wizards who know where it is…"

            By the end of dinner, Hermione told Ron everything she knew about the DWH, and that was quite a lot.  Ron finished all the food around him and started on Hermione's untouched plate.

"Whoa," said Ron, dully.  "My brain hurts—that was too much information over dinner…"

            Ron faked fainting and fell face first onto his plate and lifted his head up to show mashed potatoes covering his eyes, ketchup all over his face, and a chicken wing in his mouth.

            Hermione rolled her eyes, and kissed his cheek.  Then she said seriously, "I wonder if Dumbledore knew something like this was going to happen.  He left unexpectedly, and now something's going on at the DWH, and he's still gone.  He knows they're there, I wonder if he went there to help Harry and Ginny but something went wrong…"

            She cast a nervous glance at the staff table as she got up.

            "Don't worry, Hermione.  Harry's a big boy, even if he _is _in you-know-who's body; Daisy's faine—"

            "Plane," quietly corrected Hermione.

            "—Whatever, her _plane _probably just got delayed; and Ginny—" He paused.  Ron didn't want to think about the condition of his sister.  "—Will be fine."

            Hermione halfheartedly grinned.  "Okay."

            "Right," Ron said, with an air of closing.  "Now, lets get up to the tower, I'm tired."  He yawned.

            Ron took Hermione's hand, and she allowed him to lead her up to their common room.

            "Well…" Ron stopped at the foot of their staircases in Gryffindor Tower.  "G'night, 'Mione."

He kissed reassuringly, and added in her ear: "Don't think about everything…" Ron pondered for a second, and his face quickly lit up.  "Just think about me!"

Ron grinned mischievously as Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

_Boy,_ thought Hermione as her insides melted from one of Ron's lately rare affectionate kisses.  She got into bed, _will I think about you…_

*          *          *

A/N: I knew you guys expected more, and im SOO sorry, but I have to finish _Gone With the Wind_ and write a 5 paragraph essay on it by the 14th, and im only on page—*goes and checks book*—325 out of 1024, so I have to read!!  Ive already read half of the next book, _Scarlett_, which is written in a language I understand (_Gone with the Wind_ was published in 1939, and _Scarlett_ in 1991) so I know everything that happens in _Gone with the Wind._  *Imitates an old teacher with glasses on the tip of her nose* so yeah, that, class, is your little lesson of nothingness, provided by…MOI!

I don't even take French.  I take Spanish.

If you cant tell, I feel like rambling.

Oh and to add to my worthless rambling, I got a haircut today.  Now my hairs only down to my belly button!  Oh, the horror!!

Ttyl

This is Jennie, signing off.


	27. The Red Haired Miracle

**A/N_:_**just would like to say im grinning like mad cuz of the reviews I got.  Thanks guys!__

_**_

Hahaha I bet you all thought I abandoned my story right?  Well, I can never apologize enough.  Lets just say there were 2 old people in the hospital we visited A LOT (they live an 1 ½ hours away), a new language to learn (QUICKLY!!) a bunch of viruses on the comp…and me hurling my comp across the room.  Always a good thing.  : ) j/k, but I was very close to doing so…*VERY sorry halfhearted smile*

_**_

Disclaimer: No, really, if you don't know I do NOT own it, I think you need to be put to sleep.  Gently.  Maybe by a vet.

_**_

Chapter 32: The Red Haired Miracle 

            To refresh your memory..: Mr. Malfoy turned around to face them, and stopped.  Draco and Daisy weren't there, but the door of the grandfather clock was open.

                               "Well," he muttered to himself, "If we must play games…" He slipped in the clock, and shut the door.

                               Daisy looked all around her as the elevator lowered, seeing gloomy walls and carpets, all of them black.  The shabby walls were covered in dark looking pictures, framed in rusty gold.

                               Daisy and Draco hurriedly got off.  She looked at Draco, who was fumbling in one of the trunks that were against the wall.

                               "What are you looking for, Draco?"

                               Draco paused and looked at her.  "Invisibility cloaks.  My father will be down here very shortly, and we have to get away from here."

                               Daisy nodded and glanced nervously at the elevator that was descending again.  The feet of Lucius Malfoy were becoming visible, but before Mr. Malfoy could see them, Draco covered both him and Daisy in an invisibility cloak.  He took her hand and quietly led her to another elevator on the other side of the wall.  As they went down even further, Daisy hoped for a miracle to get them out of this and home, or to be back at Hogwarts.

                               The elevator stopped and jerked open, reveling a morose corridor with tiny, flickering candles casting spider like shadows on the walls.  Draco guided Daisy to the end of the passage, where there were three large doors.  The door on the left was opened; Daisy caught a glimpse of something bright red—

                               "Ginny?"

*                             *                            *

A/N: hmm…that chapter ended quicker than I would have liked.  Oziey well.

Nothing cheerful this time, but next chappie will be all happy go lucky!! : D

Im posting the next tonight too, since this was REALLLLY short! And I feel sooo bad!!

Ahhh!! I just realized the whole story is messed up!!!  Chapter wise, that is.  I kinda forgot to put in some chapters 10-15 and then I put them in (this happened a long time ago) and now I just realized they're all out of order…

~ Angry mobs of wild striped iguanas that soar to Pluto because of the barometric pressure dropping are coming this way!!  They're closer now…and I think I see them flying on half-made snowmen!!!!!!!!  What does this mean?  ****S*N*O*W*D*A*Y****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. The Meeting of the Dark Lord

A/N_:_ see?  Another chapter, like I promised!  : ) Just…erm…3 weeks late…

Thanks for the reviews!!

And Ani Hope…yea, I kno.  I've been trying to fix it…big mess. : (  

Thanks though!

**Chapter I don't know the number anymore I have to fix the story: The meeting of the Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: no!!

                               The elevator stopped and jerked open, revealing a morose corridor with tiny, flickering candles casting spider like shadows on the walls.  Draco guided Daisy to the end of the passage, where there were three large doors.  The door on the left was opened; Daisy caught a glimpse of something bright red—

_            "Ginny?"_

            Daisy slipped from under the invisibility cloak and darted into the room with her friend in it.  Draco hurriedly followed her, trying to get her back under the cloak.

            Ginny was bound by a spell to the ceiling.  She was flailing about, trying to get down.  When she heard her name and saw Daisy coming into the room, followed closely by Draco, Ginny stopped and pleaded with her eyes for them to leave.  Daisy looked nervously at Ginny…

            Then, as quick as anything, Draco grabbed Daisy and pulled the cloak over her head, and led her swiftly, silently out of the room—but not fast enough.  There was a cold, manic laughter coming from the corner of the gloomy room.

            "There's no use running away from Lord Voldemort, Draco.  Come back here."

            Daisy stopped abruptly.  Draco urged her to move, but her feet were frozen with fear.

            "I said come back! _Imperio!_" A flash of red light hit Draco, and his eyes became glazed.

            From the force of the curse, Draco walked obediently back to the Dark Lord.  Daisy was left under the cloak.

            "Good.  Now Draco, I know you have that filthy little girl hidden under that cloak.  Bring her to me," commanded Voldemort.

            Dutifully Draco slipped the invisibility cloak off of Daisy, and powerfully pulled her arm to Voldemort.

            "Ah.  The young American girl.  Well, kill her now, Draco." He looked away, and up at Ginny's thrashing body.  He chuckled.

            Draco raised his wand, and Daisy crouched on the ground.  She was going to die…she knew it.

            But no sound came from Draco.  She looked up at him, and he wasn't moving.  The curse on him had worn off.

            Voldemort's red, slits-of-eyes snapped back to Draco.  "Well?"

            Just then, Lucius Malfoy apparated in the middle of the room, a pace from Ginny.  He smiled wickedly at Draco and Daisy.

            "Why hello, Lucius.  I was just about to watch Draco kill the girl.  Would you care to join me?" His tone sounded so casual, like he was talking about the weather.

            "I would, My Lord, but Draco won't kill her." He was equally calm.

            "And why not?" asked Lord Voldemort.

            Lucius didn't reply—he was ashamed of his son for loving a Potter.

            "Well?"

            "I'm not sure, My Lord.  I tried to make him before, but he ran away," retorted Lucius.

            "Liar.  You know why he didn't kill her.  Do not lie to me, Lucius.  _Crucio!_"

            Lucius doubled over in pain, and Voldemort turned to face Draco, who had been silent, staring at Daisy.

            "You should know by now, Draco, never to run away from danger."

            Draco was still.

            "What are you waiting for, boy? KILL THE GIRL OR I WILL!"

            Draco remained silent, and Voldemort hit him with a spell that caused him to fly backwards, against the back wall.  Hard.

            Lucius stood up, wincing from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

            "Now, My Lord, pity the boy.  He's never killed anyone before."

            Voldemort looked furious, then his expression lightened.

            "You're right, Lucius.  _Annuluo!_"

            Draco sat up, and the blood that was dripping down his head disappeared.

            "I'm going to give you another try, Draco.  Just kill the girl," drawled Voldemort.

            Draco had to think very fast.  He tried to summon up the energy to do the Obsonva spell again, which is what got them to the DWH in the first place.  It was hard, but the spell worked.

            Extraordinarily speedily, he reached out to Daisy.  He took her arm the same time he touched Ginny's still foot.

            Lord Voldemort was yelling constantly at Draco as he began to become invisible with speed, and Lucius was silent.  He knew as well as the Dark Lord what was happening, but he was to shocked to speak.

            Voldemort aimed the Cruciatus Curse at Draco and missed, but Draco, Ginny, and Daisy stopped abruptly.  Ginny's arms were still bonded to the ceiling with the spell.  She cried out in frustration.

            Voldemort laughed softly.  "You knew you could never escape me, Draco.  But I've wasted too much time. _Avada Kedavra!_"

            Daisy, Draco, and Ginny all winced.  Draco held on to the power of the Obsonva spell.  He knew they would somehow escape.

            The killing curse went right through Ginny, and she didn't scream out in pain—she didn't die.  Instead, the curse hit Lucius, who was standing right behind Ginny.  He was dead in a second. Soundlessly, he fell to the floor.

            For the first time, Voldemort felt remotely scared.  The girl seemed invincible.  They were somewhat transparent.  Then he realized what happened.

            Draco was dragging Daisy and Ginny from the Obsonva spell, but Ginny was attached.  The spell Lucius used to tie her there was very powerful.  They were still moving farther away, but they were still in the room too.

            In the five seconds it took for Voldemort to register this, a brilliant white bearded man with half moon spectacles that hid eyes that no longer twinkled was standing in the doorway of the room.

A/N: *grins*  that's all I have to say.


	29. Dumbledore?

A/N: Thankz for the reviews, guys!  I don't know if I was this chappie or the last, but someone—I think AniHope—asked where Harry went…((Sorry I cant get online to check…my lines stupid dial tone's gone, and I don't know why…its happened before, though.  Always been lots of problems.  My mom paid then and all….

I don't think they like me.))

WELL ANYWAY after that boring 8 seconds of your life, back to the question.  And the gallant answer to that is…

Hahaha.  I know! I know! I know! But I can't tell you! Read on!! : D

~*~

Disclaimer: im not even gonna say.  I tried taking these out, but it looks all weird without them…*sigh*…soooooooooo I compromised by not underlining it. Woo.

~*~

Oh yeah one more A/N: How long did this one take? A month? *Hits head* I'm a bad, mean person…

**Chapter 29: **

****

****

Lord Voldemort glanced at Ginny, Daisy, and Draco.  When he noticed that they were staring at the doorway, Voldemort abruptly turned around.  "Dumbledore? What are _you_ doing here?"  The Dark Lord spat on the ground of the shadowy room.

            Ignoring Voldemort's rude action, Dumbledore spoke quite calmly, in spite of situation the children were in.  "Hello Tom."  Dumbledore gazed directly into the red slits of eyes of the half-man before him.

            "Don't call me the name of my foolish father."

            "Very well," replied the headmaster.

            There was silence for a moment, just a moment, when Dumbledore fleetingly scanned the room, looking at Ginny, who was still hanging from the ceiling, her arms slowly turning a deadly white; to Draco, still holding onto Ginny and Daisy; and to Daisy herself, who was gradually falling to her knees, exhausted and wavering in horror.  They were all silent.  He eyed Lucius dead on the floor.

            Dumbledore was unprepared when Lord Voldemort stunned him from across the room.  He hit the ground with a soft "thump."  Ginny gasped.

            Voldemort chuckled softly.  "He's never going to learn I'm more powerful then he is…" The Dark Lord said to himself.

            "Now, as for all of you," he said, staring at Ginny, Daisy, and Draco, "I'll get you out of that spell somehow.  Let me think."

            Voldemort turned around to the entrance and paced across the room, silently closing the door.  He kicked Dumbledore on the way back to the middle of the room, grinning the whole time.

            "I know plenty of curses that would still hurt you, even if you are invincible.  But I'm not going to do that, you see.  I'm going to wait until you get tired, Draco, so Obsonva stops, and then I can kill the lot of you." Draco cleared his throat softly and looked at Lord Voldemort.  The Dark Lord continued, "Draco, you've deceived me and I don't have a use for you anymore since your fathers dead, so yes, you too."

            Daisy and Ginny gazed at Dumbledore throughout this speech.  _There's no way,_ thought Ginny.  She knew Dumbledore better than Daisy did, so she was much more surprised that her Headmaster was helpless.

            Draco had completely forgotten about his father, and he had no sympathy for him when he remembered.  If anything, he was somewhat pleased.  When he got back home, Draco'd have much more freedom and wont have his gloating, don't-bother-me-I-hate-the-world personality.  _If_ he got back home.


	30. Unexpected Guests

**A/N** Well well. –giggles- After 363 days, I think it's time for an update. Correct me if I'm wrong, of course. High school's been a big pain – so much more work than Middle. BUT I MISSED YOU ALL! (:

I think my writing style has changed a bit.. But I blame my English/Journalism teacher. ;P.

Disclaimer: No. D:

**Chapter 30 :** Unexpected Guests

Lord Voldemort paced the glum room as Ginny glared at him in disgust_. I can't believe how some people can be that sad…that they just like to kill so much._ She's not the only one who thinks that way; Daisy shared her views. Voldemort wasn't as active where she used to live, and he was the most despicable…creature…she's ever seen.

"How long do you plan to keep us here, Voldy?" uttered Draco, using the nickname that he is renowned to hate. "I'm never letting go. You're going to have to leave eventually."

Voldemort cringed. "If you're not going to let go, I'll just kill you while you're like that. I'm just giving you a bit of time to reflect on the knowing of you're death." He spun around to face Ginny, Daisy, and Draco. "You know, the death that'll happen in a few minutes. Perhaps I'll just leave hanging you from a spell until your bones rot off your flesh," he hissed, "or maybe I'll let Malfoy die of exhaustion, and use the Cruciatus Curse on the filthy girls until they shrivel in pain." He shot a menacing look at Ginny, who stared composedly back.

Just then, Daisy thought she saw a man lurking in the shadows of the room. Her stare caused Voldemort to turn and look, to find the one person that they were all pleased to see. Except the Dark Lord.

Sirius.

"How did you get here?" whispered Ginny, knowing everything will somehow be okay now.

He started to answer but was interrupted.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I see you've decided to join us." The Dark Lord flicked his wand, and Sirius appeared hanging from the ceiling next to Ginny. He muttered under his breath. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. I don't want to take any risks, so you'll just have a dazzling time hanging – quite literally – with your little friends," he explained amusedly. Sirius shot him a death glare.

"I'm not leaving without them," he said boldly.

"Nor am I."

"_Harry!_" It was all too much for Ginny. _How did_ he _get here?_ She wondered. _With Sirius,_ she reasoned with herself. _But isn't his mind with Voldemort?_

Voldemort himself looked equally surprised. "Potter. Lovely to see you again," he said, his voice dripping with poisonous sarcasm.

Harry glanced at Ginny, his look clearly saying "I'll explain everything later."

He didn't speak, noticing his three friends and Godfather suspended to the ceiling, all his friends being semi-transparent, and Dumbledore sprawled on the floor near the doorway. With confusion in his eyes, Harry glowered at Voldemort. The man who killed his parents, and the slayer of so many others. The man who steadfastly tried to kill him.

"You know the prophecy by now," Harry whispered bravely. "That one of us has to die at the hands of the other." Voldemort nodded, eyes locked on Harry's face. "I'm going to make sure I'm going to be the one who's still alive to turn eighteen."

He muttered a spell and a bright red flash poured from the end of his wooden wand, striking a very astonished Voldemort. Ginny and Daisy gasped, dumbstruck. "That should keep him down for a minute," murmured Harry. "But just a minute."

"Malfoy, break the charm," Harry requested. "Sirius," He muttered a counter-spell, and Sirius fell, thrashing, to the floor. "Help Dumbledore." He obliged.

Harry rushed to help his friends, looking briefly at Voldemort and deciding to use the Cruciatus Curse once more. He felt a sense of satisfaction, being the cause of Voldemort's pain. It was about time he got to feel what he cursed on others so thoughtlessly.

Harry caught Ginny first, then Daisy, asking if they were okay, how they were feeling. Draco jumped down as Ginny fell, glancing at his father's body lying a few feet from his shoes. Then he looked up at Harry. "How did you get here, Potter?"

"Later," he responded. "We have to get out of here."

**A/N:** Yay for weird chapters! I think I know where this is going… so I hopefully should have the next chapter up soon.

But then again, I have a habit of saying that and never updating again. But I promise, I won't die this time. xP

Cheers and stuff _Jen_


End file.
